Amnesia: The Golden Guard
by StephanoTreeClan
Summary: Vic, Daniel, and his girlfriend, Savanna, are your average young adults. What happens when the three close friends download a new horror game? All hell is about to break loose. Meeting the famous gamer, PewDiePie, and his golden companion, Stephano, the five of them will have to learn how to survive together. Love will blossom, Hate will be fueled, and Tradgety will take a hold...
1. Chapter one: Nightmare or Reality?

Vic's POV:

I laughed, listening to the Swede scream like a school girl. After he stopped screaming, the dirty blond, Swede took in deep breaths. "Alright… Bros… I'm going to end this episode here… Stay cool, and away from… Barrels!" The Swede lifted his hand and balled his palm into a fist, bringing it to the camera that recorded him. PewDiePie. I grinned as the video ended, listing off more of PewDie's videos. Taking off my Philips headphones, I took the laptop off my lap and placed it beside me. Crawling out of my comfortable bed, I trotted towards the bottom of the stairs calling for my brother, "Danny, you have to see Pewd's new video!" Crossing my arms across my chest, I leaned against the door frame; listening to the nearing footsteps of two people, Savanna, my brother's girlfriend, and my brother's. "What is it this time? We were studying for that final exam," Danny put his arm around the strawberry-blond haired girl. She was a very pretty young woman; hazel eyes, a little bit of freckles under her eyes and on her cheeks, and very slender. "_I_ was studying, he was _staring_," Savanna giggled, placing a sweet kiss on Danny's cheek, making him grin. Daniel was a tall, slender, tan skinned, young man; brown eyes, dark brown hair, and wore glasses. I rolled my eyes, leading the couple to my room, and watching the Swede's new video.

After twenty minutes of pure laughter, Danny turned to Savanna, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I should drive you home, we have that exam tomorrow," Danny offered, standing up and stretching. "Alright, but you didn't do much studying," Savanna giggled, winking at my brother. Sighing inwardly, I watched the two playfully bicker. A pang of jealousy clawed at my heart. I was happy for my brother, I truly was… Sometimes, it would hit me in the face like a brick; I was alone, no one to mess with, aggravate, or comfort. I was only human after all, longing for my other half; my soul-mate. Snapping out of my selfish thoughts, I gave my brother a puzzled look, "What?" "Are you going with us?" Daniel raised a brow, giving me a sympathetic look. "Nah… I'm fine, really," I flashed the two a fake smile, leading them outside. "Bye Vic, it was nice seeing you again," Savanna hugged me, as I hugged her back. I locked eyes with my brother; he gave me a look I knew all too well. 'Are you okay?' I gave him a firm nod as Savanna let me go. Danny shook his head at me before grabbing Savanna's hand, and leading her to his car. Waving as they drove off, I leaned against the door; my eyes clouded over with exhaustion. _Mom isn't feeling to well… Papi is out getting medicine for her… And Stephen was at a friend's house. _I thought tiredly, going back inside and listening to my mom throw-up her dinner. Making a face as my stomach turned, I made my way to bed; crawling under the covers and falling asleep…

**…**

I hid in the closet, not daring to breath. The monster snarled and growled, looking for its prey: me. I watched the horrific being through the crack of the closet doors. It wasn't human; jaw hanging down to its chest, pupils separated, large black and bloodied claws. The monster whipped towards my direction and started stalking my way; soon clawing and tackling my only shelter. I screamed, a claw getting between the doors, and raking my leg. Getting enough courage, I kicked the doors open, making the being stumble back. Regaining its balance, the monster lunged at me…

**…**

Daniel's POV:

Ripping my gaze off my science book, I struggled up. Running past my little brother's room, I almost fell down the stairs; trying to locate the source of the screaming. Crashing into Vic's room door, the sound got louder, I slammed the door open; bolting to my screaming sister. "Vic! Vic, wake up!" I grabbed her shoulders, shaking her harshly. As her piercing green eyes opened, her screaming stopped. I watched as she tried to calm her breathing, her green optics holding a terrified look to them. "I-I'm alive?" She questioned; her voice as shaky as her body. "Why wouldn't you be? It was just a dream," I turned her lamp on; it's blue light lighting up only half the room. "It felt so real," She hissed, lying back down on her side. I sat at the side of her bed, rubbing her shoulder that was facing towards the ceiling. "Thanks… I'll be fine… Go study," Vic lightly kicked me off her bed with a shaky chuckle. I nodded, leaning over to turn the lamp off. "G'night…" I whispered softly, exiting her room, going back up-stairs, turning my light off, and finally drifting off to sleep… _What could have scared Vic so much, to the point of screaming in her sleep? Meh… Probably all those scary movies that I refuse to watch. _I thought slowly, finally entering the dream world.

**…**

"Run… Now…" I spread my arms out behind me, giving off a protective aurora towards Savanna. The inhuman thing took long, threatening steps towards us, growling and locking one of its separated pupils with one of my eyes. "Not without you," Savanna whimpered; stubbornly staying behind me. "Go!" I snapped, the large monster trotting towards us now. Hearing her give another whimper, she set off; listening as her footsteps became farther, I calmed, strangely. The being ran towards me, stopping shortly, raising its clawed hand above me head… _Oh crap_... I thought, my eyes widening in fear. It snarled, bringing a hard blow to my head, its claws tearing at my face… The last thing I heard was Savanna's mournful cry… "Daniel!" She wailed… _Savanna_…


	2. Chapter two: The Pirate

Daniel's POV:

I groaned, sitting up slowly. Quickly clutching my head with both hands, I grunted in pain; an invisible brick force hitting the back of my head, at least it felt that way. Finally, the pain slowly eased away, leaving the left side of my face feeling weird. I rose a hand and rubbed my cheek that tingled with numbness. The numbing feeling disappeared faster than it came; that was really strange. I yawned, stood up, stretched out, and got dressed for school. _Oh, the joy of being a sophomore_… I thought bitterly, stuffing my books and binders in my bag pack, and then going down the stairs.

The smell of waffles hit my nose, as I placed my bag on the back of my chair. "Smells delicious Vic, I'm starving," As if on cue, my stomach cried out in its hungry manners. Entering the kitchen, I got the drinks, mats, and silver ware; ready to eat, I sat down as Vic served me my plate, then served herself before also sitting down. "How'd you sleep?" I questioned, pinching a forkful of the fluffy breakfast. I wasn't usually the one to start a conversation, but my sister was very quiet at the moment… Too quiet… "Horrible… I kept having this strange dream… Over and over, and over again," Vic sighed, just poking at her waffles. "What dream?" I questioned; pieces of my dream coming back to me, slowly putting them together. "I'm in this closet, hiding from… From this monster…" Vic continued on, briefly describing the monster from her nightmare. It suddenly clicked in my head; I had a similar dream to hers. "I had a similar dream," I started, putting my fork down, "I was protecting Savanna from that same thing that you described. At the end of my dream… I think I died," I finished; crumpling my napkin and throwing it on my plate, I stood up and took mine and Vic's plate. "We had the same dream," Vic stated, getting up from her chair, grabbing her bag pack, and walking towards the door. I copied her; grabbing my stuff and headed towards the door.

We exited the house, and headed towards the sidewalk. While we waited, I decided that our dreams needed to be discussed; it was a weird feeling, like something big was coming… Little did I know, it would change Vic's, Savanna's, and my life forever…

Vic's POV:

I kept my gaze on the street in front of us, my heart racing; you'd think that I ran a marathon. Glancing at my brother, I noticed that he wasn't really there. His mind was elsewhere, his brown eyes clouded over with a distant look. Sighing, I turned back to the street, half-expecting that inhuman thing to tackle me out of nowhere… I shook my head, mentally kicking myself; _seriously? It was just a dream, get over it. _I scolded myself harshly.

I whipped around, yelping as Daniel placed a hand on my shoulder. "Stop, you're only making this worse. Think about it, we both had almost the same dream," Danny started, soon stopping as our bus pulled up in front of the house. "Let's just drop it for now; it may have been the steak that we ate. Food poisoning, maybe," I snapped, wanting to end this conversation already. I entered the bus as soon as the doors opened with a hissing sound. Picking a seat that seemed deserted, I placed my stuff down, sitting down afterwards. My piercing green gaze traveled to my crush since freshman year; Chandler Townsend, a tall, curly haired, brunet, with brown eyes. I watched as he messed around with his girlfriend; a beach blonde, blue eyed, slender, young woman, which was the same age as me. Twenty. Sliding a leg up to my chest, I slumped down into my seat. Chandler had never glanced my way, he never noticed me before. I winced as a crumpled piece of paper was thrown at me; tears pricked at my green optics. I was never accepted into any group, they all thought I was weird or made fun of me.

"Hey, how are you doing today, loser?" A snarky voice called out, followed by low cheering, laughter, or more taunts.

"Leave me alone," I hissed, throwing the crumpled paper out my window.

"You are going to make me?" The same voice from earlier, growled from behind me, into my ear. "That's what I thought," The boy ruffled my hair. Something inside me snapped. I was pissed off already, why couldn't they leave me alone for once?

"Leave me alone… Or else," I hissed, a growl escaping my throat as well. The young man didn't heave my warning. He sat next to me now, invading my personal space, bringing his dirty hand towards my leg that was bent towards my chest.

"Why don't you just be a good little girl, and make me happy?" He leaned in close to me, his hand now resting on my leg.

That was it, my temper flared. I balled up my palm into a fist, raising it quickly, and smashing it against his face. He recoiled; he raised his hand to his bleeding nose. Shocked gasps where heard from all around us. I looked around, throwing glares sharp as daggers to everyone, daring them to taunt me again. My eyes locked with my brother's brown ones. A surprised look covered his face, his eyes held disappointment. Savanna rushed over, pulling me out of my seat, and dragging me towards Daniel. Danny moved over, making space for both Savanna and I. Savanna held me in a semi-tight hug, my brother staring at me with disapproval. "You shouldn't have done that," Danny started, but was interrupted by Savanna. "Leave her alone. She had every right to punch him," The strawberry-blonde let go of me, turning towards Daniel. I turned away from the couple, only to see Chandler and his girlfriend kissing; passionate, sweet, and loving. Tearing my gaze away from them, I stared at the floor. The pang of loneliness returned, it hit me harder this time. I felt unwanted; I craved for attention, affection, comfort. I zoned out, bringing my knees to my chest, and resting my face against them, hiding my face from the world; the tears fell silently...

**…**

Daniel's POV:

I put an arm around Savanna, pulling her closer to me. My gaze stayed on my sister; she sat with her knees bent towards her, hugging her knees, while her shoulders shook softly. I placed a small kiss on Savanna's head; as hard as I tried, I couldn't act like Savanna was just a friend around Vic… I know that it deeply pained my sister to see a happy couple in general, though she would never admit it.

_Today was going to be a long day… _I thought with a shake of my head.

As the bus came to a halt, everyone gathered their stuff and made a line to get off the bus. Savanna skipped off the bus to greet her best friend; I waited for Vic and turned, only to see the guy that she had punched was dumping her belongings on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" I stormed over, sizing the guy up.

"None of your business," He snorted, shouldered past me, and climbed off the bus.

"I'm glad you punched him in the face," I growled, bending down to help Vic gather her stuff. She just nodded.

**…**

I was laughing so hard, I nearly fell out of my chair. "Mark, you idiot…" I could barely breathe; finally collapsing to the ground, holding my stomach.

"You asked, not my fault," Mark pounded his fist against the table, his head thrown back in laughter. I finally sat back in my chair, the whole band gang was laughing at Mark's story. The bell rang, signaling that school was done for the day.

"See you guys, Mark… Don't attempt it," Everyone busted into laughter, exiting the band room. I grinned, walking out and seeing Savanna and Vic waiting for me.

"How was band practice?" Vic questioned, both females having a smirk on their lips.

"It was… Interesting…" I laughed, putting an arm around Savanna's shoulder and placing a kiss on her cheek. Turning to Vic, I ruffled her hair and gave her a playful shove. We walked outside, and entered our bus; ready to go home.

It wasn't really a long ride, fairly short, in my opinion. It was planned that Savanna was going to spend the rest of the day with me; and if Vic wanted to join in, I wouldn't have minded.

Getting off at our stop, the three of us raced for the door, entered, and collapsed on the couch. "Who wants to play a scary game?" I questioned. Vic sat straight up, raising her hand; Savanna doing the same. I nodded and got my sister's laptop; typing the website that I found from a creepypasta. It had a dark back-round and a title that said _Free Amnesia download._ I thought about the creepypasta and how people would get sucked into the game, but all creepypastas were fake, right?I scrolled down and all that was on the page was one button that was red and had a white font that said _download._ I shook the feeling of it being a creepypasta game from my mind and said, "I have to download it," I started, glancing at my sister; awaiting her response. "Sure, why not?" She shrugged, scooting over so Savanna could also see the screen. "That looks like a weird download…" Savanna said and grabbed my arm, giving me a somewhat scared look. I smirked at her and turned, kissing her cheek and saying, "Well, it kind of is, it's a pirate, so it's free and illegal…." I finished with a solemn look on my face. She then said, "Oh… okay then, well, let's do it anyways, what could possibly go wrong?"

A few minutes later, it finished downloading and I made it into a playable file and said, "Are you two ready?" They both looked at me and gave me a reassuring nod. I looked back at the computer took a deep breath and clicked _Play_. That's where it all went down… The house shook, as if an earthquake was happening; the girls screamed and hugged each other. The last thing I remember seeing were the two girls getting enshrouded in darkness and a maniacal laughter before blacking out….


	3. Chapter three: Let's Play Amnesia!

Vic's POV:

_That was one hell of an earthquake, _I thought. My mind felt foggy and disorientated, as I tried sitting up. Hissing in pain, my arm shot to the source of the pain; a gash on my left leg, slicing though my pants. Still not realizing the change in the environment, I got to my feet clumsily. Taking weight off my injured leg, I rubbed my eyes and stiffened once I stopped; I was in a different room, not my living room.

"Hello?" I called out, listening for any sign of life.

It was a dimly lit room; the walls had been clawed at, the bed in the middle of the room had been destroyed, a dresser was knocked down, and finally a small closet was still standing.

"Hello?" I called out again, this time a bit louder. I was scared, weak, and for some odd reason, tired.

A loud crash was heard from behind me, making me whip around in lighting speed. My eyes widened, watching the black and bloodied claws crack the door further. I turned around, my eyes darting around the room, looking for a place to hide. _The closet_! My head screamed at me as I bolted for the furniture. I threw the doors open, getting inside, and then shutting the doors. Wincing as my leg protested against my quick actions, I held in a hiss of pain.

I watched the thing wander in the room, through the crack between the closet doors. My heart stopped as I realized what was going to happen… _Is this real…or was this a dream?_

The monster whipped around in my direction and lunged at the closet, growling and snarling in frustration. I leaned back, lifting my good leg up, and kicking the door with such force it made me cry out in pain. The monster stumbled back, soon regaining its balance, and charging at me with a raised clawed hand. I fell back into the closet, closing my eyes and expecting a hard, painful blow to my body; but it never came, instead, I heard the inhuman thing give off a screeching noise. I opened my eyes, seeing something gold lodged inside the monsters stomach; making it screech in pain.

"Vic, you're alive!" I snapped my gaze to the voice of my brother, seeing him holding Savanna back behind him. The corner of my eye caught the monster fall to its side, gasping for air; revealing a golden being. _The hell's going on? Am I high?_ I thought, looking between the dead monster and the golden being. It was all too much, way too much for me to take in. Feeling light headed, my vision went blurry; the sound of my brother and Savanna's voice drowning out… I blacked out…

**…**

I shifted around, pain shooting up my leg; my eyes snapped open. I was on a bed, an old, dusty one. Daniel and Savanna sat in a corner of the room. Savanna was shaking her head, while Daniel was telling her something. I sat up, groaning; attempting to get to my feet, I fell off the bed, making a _thud_ sound.

"Vic, you're awake. Finally," Daniel said, relief covering his words.

"Thank goodness," Savanna said quietly, as Daniel helped her to her feet.

"Your sanity, it is low," An unknown voice said, sounding slightly concerned.

I turned to the unknown voice; the golden being. My eyes widened as I crawled away from him, bumping into a pair of feet; Daniel.

"You have a lot to catch up on," Daniel started, helping me up.

I threw weird glances at the golden being, listening to my brother.

**…**

Daniel's POV: [Flash Back]

I opened my eyes, adjusting them to the darkness. I stood up slowly, a wave of dizziness hitting my head. I glanced around, hearing a muffled, "Hello?"

Not paying much attention to the room I was in, I opened the door next to me, followed the nearing voice to another door, and opened it; revealing a disorientated Savanna.

"Well, hello there," I chuckled as she ran to me, chocking me in a tight hug.

"Where are we?" She asked, her voice shaking and cracking. I shook my head; my mind still felt like it was filled with air.

"I don't know," I grabbed her hand and started dragging her along. We wandered around in silence for a few minutes, trying to clear our minds.

After a few minutes, we came across a growling being. It was hunched over something, eating it noisily. I put Savanna behind me, we backed up slowly; almost turning the corner, I tripped over an amputated arm. The monster swung around, a human torso in its over-sized jaws. I leapt to my feet, spreading my arms out; sending out a protective vibe towards Savanna.

"Run… Now…" I said slowly, the monster trotting our way.

"Not without you," Savanna whimpered, staying behind me stubbornly.

It suddenly clicked; _this was my dream, or was it? It all felt so real…_

"Go!" I snapped harshly, knowing what was coming. She whimpered but started running off, leaving me with the monster. It stared at me hungrily, making its way faster now. It stopped shortly in front of me, raising its hand that had claws, poising to strike. I fell back, watching with fear filled eyes. A flash of gold was seen, and then the monster screeched in pain, its arm had fallen off. The monster whipped around, falling and struggling to get back up. _This golden man had saved my life… Why?_

I watched in amazement as he struck the monster with his gold sword; the inhuman being flailed a few more seconds, before going still.

"Don't stare at it," The golden being sheathed his sword, his voice gruff and a French accent slurred his words slightly. "It will drain your sanity," He finished. I tore my gaze away from the dead monster, the golden man helping me up to my feet.

"Daniel!" I whipped around, getting tackled in a hug by Savanna. I hugged her back, tightly; surprisingly I didn't break any of her bones. I kissed her head and let her out of my death hug. I suddenly realized that something was extremely wrong.

"Where's Vic?" I questioned, my eyes darting around, my ears concentrated on listening for her scream or cry for help.

"Have you seen my sister? She's your shoulder length high, long black hair, slender, and has green eyes," I questioned, turning to the golden being. He shook his head with an apologetic look.

"We have to find her-" I was interrupted by a scream, not too far away, by the sound of it.

I grabbed Savanna's hand and bolted off, following the sound of a now growling monster; the golden man following. We came across a broken door; a monster regaining its balance, while my sister fell back. I watched in horror as the monster stalked closer to my sibling, she just closed her eyes tightly. The golden being pushed pass me; swiftly sliding behind the monster, grabbing his sword, and then stabbing the monster.

"Vic, you're alive!" I said, a tidal wave of relief washing over me.

"Thank goodness," Savanna said, quietly leaning against me.

The monster fell to its side; Vic's eyes widened at the sight of her golden savior, then to the monster, and back to the golden man. Vic said something, her words slurred; she leaned against the closet and closed her eyes.

"Vic?" I bolted over, shaking her softly.

"Is she going to be okay?" Savanna asked, standing behind me.

"Her sanity is low. She's injured," The golden being sheathed his sword, pointing out her wound; a slash on her left leg, pant leg ripped also.

"Who are you?" I questioned, turning towards our savior; realizing I didn't know his name.

"I am Stephano."


	4. Chapter four: BroArmy or BarrelArmy?

Vic's POV: [Present]

I hissed in pain as the golden being, known as Stephano, wrapped my wounded leg in a white padding.

"Stop moving," He instructed, frustration in his voice.

"It hurts," I argued, watching him put some type of liquid on my open wound. "Besides, how do I know you're not trying to poison me?" I questioned, still watching what he was doing.

"If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't have saved you," Stephano looked up with a smug look on his face. I snapped my annoyed look towards my chuckling brother. Savanna rolled her hazel eyes, punching Daniel lightly.

"Keep laughing," I warned, crossing my arms; wincing and hissing in pain. This earned a chuckle from Stephano, making my eyes narrow at him.

"It only hurts, because you move so much," The golden being chuckled, handing me a green liquid that was held in small bottle. I gave Stephano a puzzled look, raising a brow.

"Drink it, it will strengthen you," He replied simply.

I sighed, taking the bottle from him and removed the wooden cap; drinking the tasteless green elixir.

A couple of minutes had passed and I felt a lot better; my vision was clear, my strength was back, and my mind cleared. I got a better look at the golden man. He wore an Egyptian tunic, a sword held by his belt, thick pants, and a head dress. His expression was unreadable at the moment, his eyes where golden also, but darker than his skin and tunic. They held orange flecks in them. He might've been a year or two, maybe even three, years older than me.

Feeling his eyes bore into me, I snapped my gaze away.

"Thank you," I coughed, feeling awkward now. Getting up to his feet, he grunted. Catching my brother's eye, he smirked; his eyes held a knowing and teasing look. I glared at him, a warning. He only shrugged, the smirk never erasing itself from his face.

I struggled to my feet, letting my back rest against the wall.

"Has anyone figured out where we are, yet?" I questioned, crossing my arms once more, and staring at the dark, hard-wood floor.

"Brennenburg Castle," Stephano replied, checking drawers, closets, and removing pictures from the walls; looking for…

"What are you looking for?" I questioned, watching him pace the room now.

"A key, we need to get to a safer place," He replied, still pacing the room.

I opened my mouth to offer him help, but a loud crash against the door was heard. Everyone visibly stiffened; Stephano unsheathed his gold sword slowly, turning to us and placing a finger to his lips.

"Stephano!" A loud girly scream was heard on the other side of the door, it sounded familiar to me…_ Why?_ Stephano immediately relaxed his posture, sheathing his sword. "I told you, don't make a noise!" He swung the door open, yelling at a dirty blond, young man.

"Stephano, I found you!" The young man yelled, despite Stephano's warning.

I turned towards Savanna and Daniel, they looked puzzled. I thought the situation was pretty funny… _Nope… It was fucking hilarious!_

I started laughing, clutching my stomach as I slid down the wall. Everyone gave me a weird look, as if I was crazy.

"Whoa, who are they?" The blonde asked, stepping in the room and screaming as Stephano slammed the door.

I know who he is, finally, it clicked.

"You're PewDiePie!" I sat up straighter, letting go of my stomach. "Stephano, they could be part of the barrel army…" PewDie threw his arms up, glaring at the three of us; me, Daniel, and Savanna. I only frowned at this, rolling my green eyes.

"We're part of the BroArmy," I growled, standing up. I watched PewDie's face expression drastically change, from distrust to friendly.

"Glad to see some of my Bro's," He grinned madly.

_**…**_

_Daniel's POV:_

I watched the scene play out; Stephano looking annoyed, PewDie and Vic talking about random stuff, Savanna joining in on their conversation. A pang of jealousy swept over me as I watched the Swede flirt with my girlfriend. I hopped off the bed and strolled over to the trio, putting an arm around Savanna, and throwing PewDie a glare.

"Jealous much?" There was a taunting tone in PewDie's voice; making me bite my tongue. Luckily my sister stepped in; I knew PewDie was her favorite gamer, but I was her brother.

"That's his girlfriend," Vic stated, friendly, yet firmly. I threw Vic a thankful look, getting a nod from her.

"Let's go, I found the key. We need find to find that room I know of, it is safer there," Stephano unsheathed his sword and opened the door, waiting for everyone to follow. Vic left the small group that we had formed, and lifted a crowbar from the dresser, hitting it against her palm gently. I inwardly smirked as Stephano grunted and pointed at her with his gold sword.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" I had now noticed the golden man's French accent; it slurred his words, but only slightly.

"Hitting those things. That is, if they attack," She replied, swatting his sword away with her crowbar. _Well, aren't they getting along?_ I chuckled at my thoughts. Savanna giggled, whispering my exact same thought.

"I, how you say, shiver in fear," Stephano smirked, exiting the room; Vic in tow. I chuckled softly, hearing their argument carry on. I dragged Savanna along, PewDie caught up with Vic and Stephano.

"What's up with the crowbar?" PewDie questioned, pointing at Vic's new weapon.

"I just thought it needed to be carried," Vic replied sarcastically, swinging it around. Savannah tugged on my arm, looking at me.

"I'm super tired," She yawned, rubbing her eyes.

I hadn't realized that I was tired too, not until Savanna mentioned it. I turned, only to kiss her cheek. She giggled softly, returning the favor. I yawned and scratched the back of my head, still listening to my sister bicker with Stephano.

"It could still do some damage," She pointed her weapon to her golden savior.

"If you don't fall down, that is," Stephano threw her a look, also pointing his weapon at her; lazily.

I shook my head with a small smile.

We turned the corner, finally finding the room that Stephano had mentioned. He unlocked two doors, checking both for monsters, before coming out and sheathing his sword.

"There is a problem," Stephano crossed his arms, leaning against a door frame; his eyes closed.

"There is only one bed per room?" PewDie questioned, looking in both the open doors.

"_Oue_, yes," Stephano replied, opening one eye.

"Daniel and Savanna can share a room, I could crash on their couch," Vic poked her head in one room, then turning to Stephano.

"I could share a room with Pew-" Stephano was interrupted by a rude PewDie.

"No way man, have you read the fan fictions they post about us?" The Swede threw his arms up, making Stephano growl.

"Vic could crash with you guys," I suggested, looking over at my sister.

"That sounds better, a lot better," PewDie breathed out, entering one of the rooms.

Vic rolled her eyes and threw me a glare, "Crashing with two guys that I barley know, thanks," She face-palmed and entered the room PewDie chose. I shrugged and watched Savanna go into our room. Turning to Stephano, I nodded at him.

"Call if there is trouble," He pointed and entered after PewDie and Vic, closing the door behind him.

I sighed and entered our room, only to see a sleeping Savanna. I walked over, crawling under the covers with her and closing my eyes.

_Strangest day ever_… I thought, breathing in Savanna's scent; it helped me drift off to a peaceful dream…


	5. Chapter five: Awkward Situations

Vic's POV:

I yawned and took some weight of my injured leg, the muscle throbbing with pain. I leaned against the wall, too tired to stand up anymore. Suddenly, a tingly feeling in my stomach was felt.

"Is there a bathroom?" I questioned, looking at an un-opened door at the far side of the room. I watched as both males exchanged looks.

"I'll check," Stephano lazily walked over, opening the door slowly; turning to me and nodding, "It's clear."

"Thanks, I'll be out in a minute," I walked past the golden man, closing the door behind me; hearing a chuckle from PewDie and a growl from Stephano.

After relieving my full bladder, I stood up, wiggling back into my pants. I approached a sink, a mirror hanging just above. It was a fairly lit room, moldy walls, dirty toilet and sink. I just squatted over the toilet, not daring to sit on the nasty thing. Turning on the water to the sink, I splashed my face with cold water; a soft knock was heard from behind.

"Are you okay?" A gruff voice was heard, the question hesitant.

"Yeah, I'm done," I turned the sink off, flushed the toilet, and opened the door; revealing Stephano.

"Sorry if I took so long, I needed to wet my face," I laughed softly, yet nervously. He only smirked and entered the tiny bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"We've worked out the sleeping arrangements," PewDie spoke, lying on the couch, his eyes closed; a humongous smirk on his face. This partly scared me.

"Alright, shoot," I walked over to the bed, sitting on it and awaiting his response.

"Well, I have a girlfriend back at home, so it would be cheating if I slept with you," PewDie laughed, half-heartedly, before continuing, "Stephano doesn't, so… You're sleeping with him."

I face-palmed, hearing the first part; but became flustered hearing the second part. Said Stephano came out of the bathroom, a puzzled look on his face.

"Where's PewDie?" He questioned, glaring at the Swede as he spotted him on the couch.

"I thought that I was sleeping there," Stephano crossed his arms, narrowing his orangish gold eyes.

"Like I told Vic, I have a girlfriend. You don't, though," PewDie pointed at an annoyed looking Stephano, winking at his close friend. This earned a low growl from the golden man.

I rolled my green eyes, crawling under the dusty covers; close to the edge of one side of the bed, I left room for Stephano.

"G'night, you two," Said a smug PewDie, Stephano crawling in next to me; our backs facing each other.

"_Va te faire foutre_," Stephano growled, shifting around to get comfortable. _Screw you_, I thought with a soft giggle; I had taken French in my junior years.

"Goodnight PewDie, goodnight Stephano," I closed my eyes, barley hearing the Swede.

"You can call me Felix," He yawned.

"_Bonsoir_," Stephano replied.

_Goodnight_, my thoughts translated the golden man's words automatically as I fell asleep…

**…**

Hearing quiet footsteps, I tightened my eyes. _I swear, if that's Daniel_… I thought bitterly. My brother had a history of waking me up, by hitting me with his pillows. I opened one eye slowly, revealing a blinding gold color. My other eye snapping open, I leaned my head back. It was a gold, sleeping being. I felt my cheeks burn with a blush; I was cuddled up to him, and his arm was thrown over my waist.

It all came back to me, flooding my mind with the events of yesterday; this golden man was Stephano, Daniel and Savanna slept in another room, and Felix…

"Rise and shine you two love birds!" Felix yelled, scaring me so much that I accidently pushed Stephano off the bed; in his quick reflexes he grabbed my arm, dragging me down with him. We both ended on the floor… I sat up, rubbing my head.

"Can you get off?" A surprised Stephano asked, his eyes flashing with embarrassment.

I looked down at him… _Oh, boy_… We had landed in an interesting position. I sat on his lap, facing him, and a hand on his chest, while he lay completely on his back; looking up at me. The covers were wrapped around us, making it look inappropriate.

"Whoa, Stephano, you sly dog," Felix laughed, pointing at us.

Just then, the door opened; revealing a surprised Daniel, and a flustered Savanna.

"Vic, did he use protection?" Daniel questioned, leaning on the wall as he laughed, clutching his stomach.

I growled; glaring at my brother; scrambling off Stephano, my cheeks were a rosy color. Everyone was laughing except for me and Stephano. I rolled my eyes, turning to the golden man, and attempted to help him up; only to fall in his lap again, his weight pulling us both down again.

My back was pressed against his chest, his hands on my waist as he caught me; my face went hot, hearing him grunt in pain.

_This is, by far, the weirdest situation of my life_…

**…**

Daniel's POV:

Savanna and I waited for the others to wake. I yawned, scratching the back of my head, puzzled by the dream that I had last night… I had been wandering the halls, picking up and reading notes and diary entries; trying to regain my memory, as they had said…

"Whoa, Stephano, you sly dog," I was interrupted by a laughing PewDie, known as Felix.

I turned to Savanna, shrugging.

"I guess they're awake," I opened the door, surprised at the scenery.

Vic was sitting on Stephano, one of her hands on his chest, while the golden man lay on his back; the covers that were around them were making the scene a bit more of an interesting story. A surprised look placed itself on both Vic and Stephano; Vic turned to me, her face flustered.

"Vic, did he use protection?" I questioned, cracking up into fits of laughter; leaning against the wall, I clutched my stomach.

She just growled at me, getting off Stephano. She turned, and held her hand out, Stephano took it; half-way to his feet, Stephano misplaced his foot. Stephano's weight pulled both himself, and Vic, down again; catching her waist as they both fell, the two landed in another awkward position, making poor Stephano grunt in pain.

"Stephano, Jesus bro, let her go. She won't run off," Felix pointed, laughing his head off; Savanna and I joining in on the laughing.

I turned to see my sister's cheeks go red with embarrassment as she sat in Stephano's lap. Stephano glared at all of us, mostly Felix though.

"_Le fermer_, shut it," Stephano growled, Vic finally getting up; with the help of Savanna.

I finally stopped laughing, catching my breath; watching as my sister couldn't even look Stephano's way now, I chuckled.

"Interesting morning, huh bro?" Felix smirked, walking over to Stephano and helping him up.

I chuckled as Vic flipped me off, before entering another room that was on the other side of this room.

After everything turned back to normal, we had set off again. I held Savanna's hand and scratched the back of my head.

"I've seen this place, in my dreams," I spoke up, loudly.

Everyone stopped and looked at me, a puzzled or weird look on their faces. Stephano narrowed his eyes slightly, looking at me; allowing me to lead, after unsheathing his sword. I began to tell them about my dreams.

"I was wandering the halls, collecting notes and reading diary entries… By the sound of it, I was trying to gain my memory. The notes kept repeating my name… Freaky," I finished; turning a corner, everyone in tow.

"Daniel?" Felix questioned, making me turn to him with a questioning look.

"That's the name of the main character in this game; Daniel," Felix pointed at me, a flash of puzzlement crossed his eyes.

"What are you talking about? We were sucked in a game?" I fired at him, whipping around to face him.

"Not just any game… _Amnesia: The Dark Decent_… A horror game," Vic piped up, making me snap my annoyed look towards her.

"Don't tell me, you believe this crap?" I snapped, making her look away.

"Daniel was the keeper of the Castle. I don't know what happened to him, though," Stephano swung his deadly weapon around, careful not to hit Vic with its sharp blade.

I rolled my eyes, the group angering me. _How in hell would it be possible to be sucked in a game?_ I thought with a growl.

A wave of dizziness hit me, making me fall against the wall; hearing faint voices call me, my vision got blurry. I mumbled something, everyone became fuzzy… I was out… Fainted…

**…**

"Where are they?" A voice hissed, sounding annoyed.

I snapped my eyes open, my gaze darting around the dark environment. It was a barley lit room, jail cells on either side, while knights guarded the only door.

"Most importantly, where is the boy?" The same voice growled, causing me to look in the direction of the sound.

A man dressed in a beige suit, brown dress pants, and black hair, towered over someone in chains. The man in chains wore a white under shirt, with a green vest on top; a green beret sat on his head, and cracked glasses sat on his nose.

"I'd rather die…" The chained man coughed weakly, casting his brown gaze at two dead corpses.

My eyes widened, watching a silver man step out of the shadows; he looked similar to Stephano, identical…

"S-Stephano…?" I breathed, watching in horror as he unsheathed his sword, holding it to the chained man's throat.

"Tell me, or I slit your throat," The silver man's voice was filled with disgust and venom.

I couldn't believe it… Stephano was about to kill someone…

"Go ahead-" The chained man was cut off, a _shinging_ sound was heard…

As quick as the sword was revealed, it disappeared faster; a chocking sound was heard from the chained man…

The scene blurred, voices fading, and my vision going dark…

**…**

I groaned, opening my eyes, and nearly jumping back; everyone surrounded me.

"You're okay…" Savanna sighed, relief dripping from her voice as she stroked my cheek.

"We thought you went insane," Felix joked softly, earning a growl from Stephano.

Savanna helped me up; setting off again, I glared at Stephano's back, listening to him bicker with my sister. My eyes darted to his sheathed sword, my head processing the tempting thoughts.

I watched as he gave my sister a playful shove; making something inside me snap.

I quickly lunged for Stephano's sword, getting a good grip, and yanking it out of his belt. He whipped around to face me, his mouth opened to yell at me; but I held the upper advantage. I held the sword's point against his golden throat; making him raise his hands in surrender.

"Daniel, stop!" Savanna screamed, clutching my arm.

I ignored her, my brown eyes boring in Stephano's orangish gold ones.

"What is the meaning of this?" Stephano questioned, his expression unreadable as he returned my glare.

"You killed someone…" I started; describing the chained man. "Murderer… I saw you slit his throat," I yelled, pressing the tip of the sword harder against his throat.

Felix came and stood beside me, a troubled look were in his blue eyes; he pointed at Stephano, a hurt expression was now placed on his face.

"Y-you killed M-Mr. Chair?" Felix asked; his voice cracked as his hand fell to his side.

"I did no such thing!" Stephano growled, yelling at both of us; Felix and me.

Vic stepped in, placing herself between the sword and Stephano; a frown was on her face.

"Give me the sword… Now," Vic held her hand out, waiting for the sword to be handed over.

I growled, handing her the golden sword; only to watch her give it to Stephano.

"Thanks. You're the best sister," I shouldered pass her, crossing my arms, and turning to all of them. I watched as Vic and Stephano exchange looks, before she tore her gaze away from the golden man; making her way to me.

"What's your problem?" Vic hissed at me, her green eyes narrowing.

"My problem is him," I pointed to Stephano, before continuing, "How could you side with him? I'm your brother!"

Vic winced as I yelled at her, making her turn back to the group, and walking over.

"You had a vision," Stephano started, watching my sister pass him; without a second glance, might I add.

"Gonzales, my brother, is the one you saw…" Stephano turned towards Felix, a sad expression on his features, "Gonzales has killed them all; Piggeh, Mr. Chair, and Jennifer."

I watched as Felix fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands; shoulders shaking slightly.

Realization had hit me in the face; Gonzales was silver, while Stephano was gold. I felt guilty now; turning on Stephano and my sister, making the horrid truth come out, and making Felix fall apart.

Stephano patted his friends back, helping him up to his feet, and speaking to all of us; his tone held a leadership note to it.

"It has been a long day. Let's find a place to rest…" Stephano sighed, dragging a dazed Felix.

_What have I done?_


	6. Chapter six: The Sleepless

Vic's POV:

I yawned, leaning against the wall. We had found a room, after the tense situation had died down.

It was a lit room, lights still worked; two beds and a couch, a bathroom was at the far end of the room. I watched Felix retreat to the couch, his back was facing us. Savanna and Daniel had chosen a bed, and were now sound asleep; leaving me and Stephano alone and awake… _Joy_. Flashbacks from this morning came crashed into my brain, making me feel flustered.

Giving an awkward cough, Stephano waited for me to slip into the covers first. I nodded, climbing in, and crawling to the other side; feeling him crawl in after me. We both faced each other, blinking and enjoying the comfortable silence; Stephano broke that sheet of silence.

"How are you taking all of… This?" He questioned; his voice barley a whisper, not wanting to wake the others.

"Being sucked into a horror game with my favorite gamer, my brother and his girlfriend… is pretty interesting… and then, there's you…" I smiled softly, locking eyes with him.

"What about me?" Stephano smirked, propping his head up with a hand; leaning on his elbow and looking down at me.

"You're… different," I tore my eyes away; my shyness building up.

"_Comment cela_? How so?" He urged on, with a small chuckle.

I shook my head and shifted around, rolling to my other side; feeling my face heat up as it grew red. I closed my eyes, feeling him crawl off the bed; I instantly regretted turning away from him.

"Where are you going?" I whispered, sitting up slowly, and turning to him.

"I can't sleep. I'm going to go sword practice, care to join?" He offered me a hand, waiting patiently.

"I can't sleep either… Sure," I swung my legs over the bed, grabbing his offered hand, smiling softly as he helped me up.

We snuck out un-detected; wandering down the hall for a bit, we found a suitable room. He unsheathed his sword, looking around for a target; while I walked over to the destroyed bed, sitting down. After a while, Stephano decided just to pretend there was a monster in front of him.

I watched in amazement; his fighting moves were so… Advanced.

Stephano turned towards me, his sword tightly gripped in his hands.

"Want to give it a go?" He questioned, a smirk on his face, French accent slurring his words slightly.

"I've never handled a sword," I slid off the bed, taking hesitant steps towards him. He only smirked bigger, a laugh escaping his lips.

"I'll show you. It is not that _dur_ to learn," Stephano handed me the sword, making sure I had a good grip, and slipping behind me; like a high-class ninja.

"It might not be _hard_ for you, your use to using a sword," I giggled softly, a nervous bubble growing in the pit of my stomach.

His chest pressed against my back, while his hands stretched out and grabbed my hands; helping me to guide the sword. The side of his face barley brushed my ear, his breathing tickling the side of my neck.

"Loosen your posture; your muscles are too tense. Feel the sway of the sword…" He whispered, moving our hands in a swaying motion; partly making us sway.

"Daniel has always wanted to learn sword fighting," I said quickly, kind of liking the closeness and warmth.

"I'll teach him then. He can protect the group, if something were to happen to me," Stephano grunted, pressing closer; stretching our arms out, straightening the gold sword.

"Nothing will happen to you, you're just that good," I giggled, allowing him to control my movements with his weapon.

He released me, I turned to face him with a questioning look; the sword hung at my side.

"The chances are very high, with Gonzales on the loose," Crossing his arms and closing his eyes, he sat on the bed that lay next to us.

I sat down with him, the golden weapon still in my grasp; little space between us.

"I won't let him get you," I smiled at him, placing a hand on one of his; my heart sped up, making me feel funny…

"Gonzales will shiver in fear. I feel so protected now," He turned to me, one golden orangish eye open, making my heart speed up faster.

"Right… I think we should head back," I took my hand away from his, tearing my gaze away from his.

"Agreed," Stephano got back to his feet, regaining his sword, and leading me back.

After getting back, I crawled under the covers first; feeling Stephano crawl in afterwards. I flipped on my back, my gaze on him.

"You're understanding, patient, and a gentleman," I started softly, making him switch his position to face me, "It's hard to find that in a guy." I winced slightly, his eyes widened; only very slightly. _Did he take it the wrong way_? I thought, a blush placing itself on my face.

"I'm flattered, but-" He started, soon interrupted by me.

_He took it the wrong way_! My head screamed. My face went red; my heart racing so fast to the point that I thought it would burst.

"I didn't mean it like that… In general, I can't find a guy like you," I shot my hands to my face, covering my red features. It still came out the wrong way…

Stephano propped himself on his elbow, looking down at me with a flustered look.

"Are you implying what I think?" He questioned; voice hesitant, he took my hands away from my face.

"No! I mean… I don't know anymore…" I sighed, looking away from him; my eyes stung with tears. Why did this happen to _us_? Why did we get sucked in _this_ game? I thought bitterly, a tear slipping.

"I did not mean to upset you," He said; surprisingly, he wiped my tear away, and made me face him.

"It's not you… It's just… I want to go home, cuddle with my cat, see my crush," I sat up, whispering the last part.

"I promise to help you get home, even at the cost of my life," Stephano sat up also, his words held loyalty, truth, and something that I couldn't quite put my finger on…

"Thank you, Stephano," I smiled.

I turned towards him and hugged him tightly, making his whole body stiffen. The thing I did next, surprised the both of us; I felt no longer in control of what I did. I placed a quick kiss on his cold cheek, pulling back and lying back on my original side; quickly, like a ninja.

"Goodnight…" I whispered, almost feeling the surprise in his voice.

"_B-Bonior_…" Stephano shifted around, getting comfortable.

_What did I just do? _I thought, blushing madly. My mind flew back to the images of this morning, and sword practice, making me smile…

Why…?

Daniel's POV:

"The _Living Nightmare_ is following you, remember Daniel… Remember…" I read the not out loud.

_Wait… Where am I_!? I thought, trying to look around, only to find out that I couldn't. I was seeing through someone else's eyes… But who's?

I just watched through this person's eyes as he picked up keys, opened doors, encountered monsters, and read notes. We were in a dark room now, dark whisperers were heard, and wails and cries were heard.

"Alexander?" The person's voice called out softly, darting his gaze around the dark room.

The dream ended, my vision got blurry, and the voice faded; and a pair familiar of voices were heard. I opened my eyes slowly, not daring to sit up, in fear of waking Savanna.

"I'm flattered, but-" Stephano's voice was heard, but soon cut off by my sister's quick and embarrassed voice.

"I didn't mean it like that… In general, I can't find a guy like you," She said.

I raised my head slightly, only to see her covering her face with her hands. _I wonder what's going on_, I thought, listening to their whisperers.

After a while, my eyes widened. My sister had leaned over to hug Stephano; what surprised me the most, she pecked him on the cheek quickly, and flipping over, giving him her back.

"Goodnight, Stephano," She said, a shy note was evident in her tone.

"_B-Bonior_," A surprised Stephano replied, nearly falling off the bed.

I smirked, knowing the two were growing very close; fond of one another, if I might also add.

I lay back down, falling back asleep…

**…**

"Daniel, look," Savanna's voice rang in my ears, feeling her shake me softly.

"What?" I whispered, opening my eyes and sitting up slowly; stretching and looking over to Savanna with tired eyes.

The strawberry-blonde had a grin on her lips, making me smile and become more aware of my surroundings. She pointed towards the other bed, still grinning. I slowly got up, walking to the other bed; seeing a surprising scene. Savanna giggled softly, standing next to me now.

"That's how I found them this morning," Savanna hugged my arm, watching the two sleeping bodies.

Stephano had his back facing us, his arm thrown over my sister's waist; my sister cuddled up to him tightly, her head under his chin.

"Well then, they seem… Contempt," I finished, struggling to find a word.

I always knew that Vic had struggled to stay happy at times; she had no friends, no teacher supported her, and our parents always working never helped either. My brotherly instinct screamed at me to yank the guy off, and keep him away from Vic. Snapping out of my thoughts, I turned to a waking Felix.

"Bro, what time is it?" The Swede yawned, stretched, and looked at us, "What are you two doing?"

"Watching these two…" Savanna giggled, pointing at the sleeping forms; making Felix leap up, grabbed a pillow, and walk over with a smirk.

"Stephano hates to be woken up," Felix laughed, a fake evil tone coated his laugh.

Savanna and I back up a bit, not wanting to be in the middle when Stephano wakes. I watched as Felix raised the pillow above his head, and bring it down hard; against Stephano's head. The golden man whipped around, shouting, and tackled a screaming Felix. Screaming like a girl, Felix thrashed around, trying to get free of Stephano's grasp.

"What in the world?" A sleepy Vic questioned, watching the scene with an amused look.

"Felix woke Stephano up, with a pillow," I replied with a laugh, watching as Stephano rose to his feet; a confused look on his features as he turned towards us.

"What did you do?" Stephano growled, pointing at Felix, a glare covering his face.

I watched as Savanna grabbed the assault pillow, handing it to Stephano with a giggle.

"He hit you with this," She pointed at a scared Felix.

"_Espece d'idiot_," Stephano frowned, retreating to the bathroom, and slamming the door hard behind him.

"He called you an idiot, Felix," Vic giggled, stretching and hopping out of bed.

Felix crossed his arms and huffed.

**…**

"Left!" Vic stood at the corner, stubbornly looking at Stephano.

We had come across a three-way fork in the halls. I face-palmed, listening to the bicker carry on; it had lasted for half an hour, last time they bickered.

"_Les femme, de cette facon_," Stephano growled; pointing to the right corner of the hall, whiles his sword in hand.

"I don't want to go that way, _sir_," Vic smirked, leaning against the door.

Suddenly, everybody's attention snapped to a growling sound; a monster came charging in our direction, snarling and growling. Stephano leaped in front of the group, his sword held tightly. I expected a quick fight, only to see the monster collide with a poll. Felix started laughing, soon screaming; everyone joining in. The environment around us shook harshly, making pieces of the roof crack and fall to the ground; the roof started to cave around us.

"Run!" I yelled, grabbing Savanna's hand, we bolted for the right side of the fork in the hall.

Stealing a quick glance from behind, my heart dropped; Stephano and Vic ran to the left side of the fork, the opposite direction.

"No, wait!" I screamed, whipping around with Savanna; only to have huge boulders crash down in front of us, blocking our path. I looked around frantically, looking for a way around the pile of boulders. Having no luck, I started digging through, throwing rocks aside; easily tiring out, I covered my face with my hands.

"Daniel!?" A faint voice was heard; from the other side.

"Stephano, you're alive!" I yelled back, grinning; if Stephano was alive, so was my sister.

"Rocks are blocking the path, we can't get to you," Stephano's voice was faintly heard, boulders also blocking his path.

"Bros?" Felix yelled; his voice sounding closer, yet muffled.

"Felix! Are rocks blocking your path?" I yelled, my face pressing against the rocks.

"Yes, what do I do?" Felix's voice held panic.

"We need to continue on, hopefully we will cross paths once again," Stephano replied, French accent evident.

"Alright, hopefully we will cross paths," I yelled, my heart shattering.

My sister was safe with Stephano by her side… But what about me and Savanna? I had no weapon to protect her; Stephano saved us last time.

"Keep my sister safe, or else," I yelled, half-heartedly joking.

"With my life," Came the reply.


	7. Chapter seven: We Are Divided

Daniel's POV:

I looked around carefully, Savanna's hand tightly held by my own. We had carried on, taking our sweet time, and staying quiet; whispering every now and then. I stopped, hearing a faint cry, before carrying on; my senses on extremely high alert.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" Savanna whispered softly, making me turn her way.

"Don't worry, we will. The main thing is to stay calm," I smiled, leaning over to kiss her.

She nodded, accepting my kiss and squeezing my hand slightly. I faced forward now, expecting to see a monster at every corner that we turned. Luckily, none were seen or heard. I sighed, entering an abandoned room, Savanna right behind me.

"You need to rest, you're limping," Savanna whispered, looking at me; her hazel eyes flashing with worry.

I tensed up, hoping she wouldn't have had notice my limp. When the ceiling was falling, I fell back, a rock hitting my knee. I shook my head, sitting on the bed and wincing, checking how much mobility I had in my injured knee. I lay on my side, Savanna settling down beside me.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, stroking her cheek softly.

"For what?" She questioned, giving me a puzzled expression.

"For downloading the game," I sighed, closing my eyes.

"It's not your fault; you couldn't have known what would happen, right?" Savanna kissed me, hugging me tightly.

"It's been a long day, goodnight…" I kissed her back, closing my eyes again.

"Goodnight…" Said a sleepy, strawberry-blonde.

**…**

My eyes snapped open, something throwing me off the bed. I allowed my gaze to travel to a silver man; Gonzales. My heart stopped, hearing Savanna's screams. I leaped to my feet, only to get thrown against the wall, a forceful blow hitting my back; making me yell in pain.

"Daniel, no! Leave him alone!" Savanna cried out, struggling against a metal knight that held her.

My gaze darted towards Gonzales; he towered over Savanna, growling and slapping her. Something inside my stomach snapped. I shouted, tackled the silver man, and started throwing punches; hard blows to his sides, and face. Something tore me off Gonzales, twisting my arm in a painful direction, and kicked the back of my injured knee; causing a cry of pain to escape my lips. I looked at Savanna; a terrified look was on her face as she stared back at me. Gonzales got back to his feet, glaring down at me; kicking me in the stomach, he earned a pleading scream from Savanna.

"You're the boy Barrel is looking for," The silver man bent down to my level, glaring at me hard.

Blood trickled down the corner of my mouth, my body throbbing in pain. Gonzales raised a hand, a smirk on his lips, and brought his fist down; hitting my head. I yelled; my vision and hearing instantly went out…

**…**

Vic's POV:

"It looks really bad, Stephano," I winced, checking his bruised shoulder.

"There is no time for rest, let's go," Stephano growled in pain, getting up from the bed we sat on.

After the roof caved in on us, we had found a neat room; settling down so I could check the golden man's shoulder. I shook my head, watching him grab his shoulder with a grunt; making me stand up, and walk past him. I stood in the doorway, turned towards the confused statue, and crossed my arms.

"You're resting. End of story," I narrowed my eyes, pointing towards the bed with a finger.

Stephano walked over, towering over me with a growl; his orangish gold eyes flashing with annoyance.

"We have no time, now move," He glowered, trying to pass me, but failed.

"No, now go take a shower or something," I closed the door, leaning on it with crossed arms. I wasn't going to let him out, not until he rested.

Luckily, we had found a room with a clean bathroom, and a tub.

"_Femme_, move," Stephano towered over me further, growling slightly.

"I refuse to move," I huffed, standing my ground; a burning sensation was felt in my stomach, making a pleasant shiver run up my spine.

I laid my head on the door, craning my neck up so I could make eye contact with the golden man.

"You are very stubborn," He hissed, retreating to the bed; making me smirk.

"I love you too," I snickered, my words dripping with sarcasm as I watched him lay on his stomach; still holding his injured shoulder.

Getting a grunt from him, I walked over, and sat by his side. I smirked even further as he growled at me.

"Aw, sweetie, is my awesomeness too much for you?" I teased, rubbing his injured shoulder gently; earning a laugh from him.

"Awesome? You? That doesn't make sense," He turned over, looking at me now; for the first time, his eyes flashed with amusement.

I crossed my legs, the burning in my stomach traveled lower, whilst getting stronger. I crawled closer to Stephano, continuing to rub his injured shoulder; resting his head on his pillow, he grunted. His breathing became heavier, orangish gold eyes flashing with an unknown glint.

"Does that feel good?" I giggled, slipping my hand in his tunic, and rubbing the same spot.

"Words can't describe it…" He sighed in relief, wincing slightly as I hit a tender spot.

I shook my head, slipping my other hand under his shirt; I continued to massage the injury. I softly dug my nails in his shoulder; the sensation had gone in between my legs now, making it unbearable. Stephano growled and huffed, a small shudder shook his body.

"Maybe rest isn't such a bad idea," He shuddered again, my nails slightly digging in more; the tingling in between my leg made me feel flustered, overheated, and wanting satisfaction.

"I told you so. You owe me an apology," I laughed, pulling my hands out from his tunic.

The feeling went in overload as Stephano sat up and leaned close to me, his breathing tickled my ear.

"I'm sorry…" He growled, whispering the words; making my body feel extremely flustered and heated in between.

"Apology accepted, Stephano," I laughed nervously, shooting up in a standing position, and stretching. _Was I just turned on, and by a character in a game_? I squeaked as something pulled me back down, pinning me with my arms held down in a muscle flex position; Stephano had pinned me down on the bed. His orangish golden eyes glowed with need, making me cross my legs; trying to rid of the sensation that was in between my legs.

"We are alone," Stephano hissed, towering over my pinned form.

I was extremely nervous, yet very intrigued by his actions; this scared me deeply.

"So?" I dared questioned, his grip on my writs tightening slightly.

"We can do what we please," Stephano grunted, his face lessened the distance very slowly.

"What do we please to do?" My breathing hitched, his face centimeters away from mine now.

"Satisfy this need. I know you feel it too," He growled as I shook my head, denying it.

I whimpered; this feeling was about to drive me insane. My heart beat a million miles per second; the lust in the room was enough to knock out a monster. Finally, our lips crashed; making me cross my legs tighter, and Stephano growl loudly. A spark was sent coursing through my body, making my heart soar. He let go of my wrists, grabbing the sheets in a deadly hold; my arms shot around his neck, bringing him closer. All my mind could think of was _more_; I wanted more. We broke apart, breathing heavily and looking at each other with surprise expression covering our features...

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," I blurted out, only to be smothered in another kiss by him; silently telling me to shut up.

I accepted the kind, silent, words; clasping his cheeks in my hands, he ran a hand down my side. I enjoyed the heated kiss, finally feeling special to someone… I tightened my closed eyes, feeling the tears start to form. My mind flew to Chandler and his girlfriend, the kids that teased me, my brother and his girlfriend, and my loneliness. Heart strings tugging, I kissed him harder; I've craved for this kind of attention for a long time. Despite my closed eyes, the tears fell quickly, one after another. Noticing the change of my body language, Stephano pulled away, looking at me with an apologetic expression.

"Did I upset you…?" He questioned, very hesitantly while wiping my tears away.

"N-No, you didn't, it's just… a lot of stuff is going through my head right now…" I shook my head, more tears spilling out.

I covered my face with my hands, body shaking from my own sobs. I sat up, hunched over, let my hands cover my face, and continued to cry; letting it all out, the teasing, jealousy, and most of all, the loneliness. The bed shook slightly, Stephano getting off and retreating to the bathroom without a word, closing the door behind him. After a couple of minutes, a hand rubbed my back softly; snapping me out of my trance.

"I did not mean to…" Stephano trailed off, scooting closer and placing an arm around my shoulder; awkwardly.

"I encouraged you…" I looked over at him, locking eyes; my voice grew quiet.

"How so?" He questioned, leaning in closer, and holding the eye contact.

"I kissed you back…" Something attracted me like a magnet, making me lean his way.

"That was pretty encouraging…" Stephano leaned in even further, smirking and brushing some hair away from my face.

I couldn't help but give him a small smile, no matter how much I resisted; getting turned on once more… I closed my eyes, feeling his kiss close any distance that was there before. He pushed me down gently; not fighting against it anymore, I pulled him down with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, like before, and accepted his kisses, words, and touches. I wrapped a leg around his lower back, earning a chuckle from him.

"What's so funny?" I questioned, wrapping my other leg around him; the feeling that was on my feminine part making my body feel flustered and shaky.

"Your persistence… It's intriguing…" Stephano growled in my ear, making me shiver and tilt my head slightly; giving him access to the side of my neck.

I hissed as he pulled away, and sat up to take his tunic off. He threw his shirt-wear somewhere, bending back down and attending to our needs. Stephano almost had the same hair-style as Felix, except, his was a bit messier and was the same color as his skin. The man had a visible six pack on his chest.

"I'm not the only persistent one in here…" I sighed, his hands finding my thighs.

"Right, I'll show you persistence," He chucked darkly, running a hand on my side, nipping my neck, and squeezing my thigh with his other hand.

I moaned, feeling different sensations all at once; my body shook, making me run my nails on his shoulder. He stiffened his injured shoulder, but continued his actions…

I sighed, gasped, groaned, and moaned; my body becoming extremely sensitive to his touch. Stephano groaned, my nails scratching at his shoulders. My legs tightened their grip around his lower back, his hand rubbing my inner thigh. He growled; his kisses traveled lower; meeting with my shirt, he huffed.

"I can solve that…" I laughed, struggling out of my long sleeve shirt; Stephano grabbed it and tossed it aside, a large smirk on his face.

"I'd like to think that you wore that for me," Stephano laughed, before continuing his kisses as they traveled lower.

I giggled, finally understanding his joke; I wore a sun colored bra. He stopped at my stomach, undoing my jean's buttons…


	8. Chapter eight: Captured and Surprised

Daniel's POV:

My eye snapped opened, another painful blow was directed at my stomach. I yelled in pain, blood dripping from my mouth; glaring at Gonzales, I growled.

"Where are the other two?" He questioned, throwing another punch to my bruised stomach.

"Go to hell… I will never tell you, bastard…" I smirked weakly, watching the silver man's temper flare.

Gonzales took a straighter position, snapping his fingers. Two knights came rushing to his side.

"Bring the girl. That'll get him talking," He smirked as the knights marched off.

"Touch her and I'll-" I was interrupted by Savanna's scream.

I snapped my gaze towards the entering knights, a fighting Savanna between them. I pulled on the chains that held my wrists behind me, yelling at Gonzales as he stalked her way.

"Such a pretty little girl. Barrel likes them young and tight," He chuckled darkly, stroking her cheek.

Savanna hissed and recoiled, her glare sharp as daggers. Gonzales only laughed, patting her head. I watched as Savanna bent one leg, and quickly brought it to the silver man's private part. He crumpled to the floor, only to leap back to his feet and slap the strawberry-blonde; hard.

"I'll fucking kill you, bastard!" I snarled, pulling against the chain with all my strength, only to be kicked back; landing on my wrist.

Hearing a snapping noise, pain engulfed my whole hand, making me cry out in pain. Savanna just stared in horror; the room was filled with my yells of pain.

"Sir, we've located the missing two," A knight rushed in, holding a sword.

Gonzales turned towards the new knight; an evil glint glowed in his crimson eyes, while a smirk played a way on his lips.

"I think we should pay a visit to my brother. Let's go," He laughed darkly, leading the knights out of the room.

Savanna bolted to my side, hugging and kissing me. She looked around for the key to my chains, sitting beside me after looking everywhere.

"They had Felix chained in another cell. He was across from my cell…" Savanna glanced around, still looking.

"They've found my sister and Stephano," I growled in pain, trying to pull again.

"I found it!" Savanna cheered happily, leaping to her feet and grabbing a key that was carelessly dropped by the door.

"Great, now unchain me so we can ditch this place," I hissed; something didn't feel right… It was too easy to find that key.

I squeezed my eyes closed as Savanna unchained me; we opened the door, and quietly walked around looking for the exit. We came across a corridor and opened it, surprised at what we saw; a man with black hair, a beige suit with matching pants, and dress up shoes. This was the man from my dream, the one who was punching the chained man.

"So nice of you to join me, Daniel," He flashed me a fake smile, his tone of voice was that of a calm man.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned with a growl, backing up slowly.

The man shook his head and snapped his fingers, causing knights to block our way out and surround us.

"It's not very polite to leave early, especially when you've been kindly invited," The man laughed, removing his sun glasses; revealing evil crimson eyes.

"What do you want with us?" I shot him the question, being direct.

I was tired of playing cat and mouse with this guy. I wanted to go home, be safe, and forget this whole situation had ever happened.

"Isn't it obvious enough?" His calm voice had turned to a cold and cruel one; his eyes glinting with satisfaction.

"Let us go," Savanna piped up, clutching my good hand.

"My, my, what a pretty young women," The man took a step towards her, making me growl and step in front of Savanna.

A knight grabbed my injured wrist, twisting it behind me with such force. I fell to my knees, gasping in pain. Savanna was grabbed by the man; he held her from behind, hands on her waist.

"Looks like I've found a new toy," He laughed as Savanna squirmed and flailed, trying to escape his grip.

"Let her go, or-" I was cut off as the knight twisted my arm further, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Your threats are empty, boy," He laughed, shoving Savanna to the side; a knight grabbing her and dragging her away.

"Bastard…" I growled, feeling my strength drain; a monster walking in.

I closed my eyes, remembering what Stephano had said about losing sanity.

"I want the pieces to the orb," He smirked, raising a hand, and bringing it to my throat; choking me.

I coughed and struggled away, having not the slightest clue of what he was talking about. Whatever he wanted, he thought that it was in my possession; I wanted to keep it that way, keep the upper advantage.

"They are hidden in a place where you'll never find them, so give it up," I laughed in his face, spitting out blood.

"Fool… You'll regret your decision…" He warned; his tone sent a chill up my spine.

"If you hurt anyone, you can say goodbye to your precious orb…" I sneered, already knowing what he meant.

"I want him out of my sight," He snapped his fingers, turning his back on me.

I grunted as two knights dragged me to a different hallway; opening one of the doors, and revealing my group. I was thrown in a cell which held everyone except for Stephano; he was in the cell across from us.

"Daniel!" My eyes traveled to the relief filled voice; my sister.

She limped over, hugging me tightly as I did the same to her, and pulled apart; careful not to lose her balance.

"Thank god you're ok, all of you," I breathed, putting an arm around Savanna.

My gaze traveled to Stephano; he was chained, his head hung, and he was unmoving. I narrowed my eyes, looking around for some sort of escape. _Why is Stephano in a different cell_? I thought, looking over at the golden being. Felix walked over, putting a hand on my shoulder; his gaze also on Stephano.

"It took three knights to drag him here… Gonzales had to knock him out…" Felix whispered, glancing at my sister.

I looked over at her as she sat in a corner of the cell, her eyes never left the golden being. She seemed different; confused, lost, and most of all… alone.

"What about Vic?" I whispered, looking at Felix; getting a smirk from the Swede.

"She let Gonzales have a piece of her… He tried to do something, only to get a slap across the face," Felix chuckled.

"He deserved it…" Vic growled from her corner, capturing Felix and my attention.

The door to the room opened, making everyone turn. Gonzales walked in, sword in hand. He laughed, walking over and leaning on Stephano's cell.

"You were always the favored one…" He laughed bitterly, opening the cell door and entering; swinging the silver sword.

I watched with narrowed eyes as Gonzales held the sword to his brother's throat, getting a curse from Felix, a whimper from Savanna, and a growl from Vic. Gonzales turned our way, smirking.

"It's a shame that your fearless leader is a soon to be dead man," The silver man stood up and placed his sword over his shoulder, before continuing, "You see, I get the honor of killing him. I get to watch him slowly bleed out, so do you."

Gonzales raised his sword, and brought it down quickly; earning shouts from everyone.

"Stop!" Felix yelled.

"No!" Savanna screamed.

"Please, don't! I beg you!" Vic cried out.

"I know where the orb is! Don't kill him, I'll tell you where it is!" I shouted, getting Gonzales's attention; causing him to stop the killing blow.

"I have my way of getting stuff done," He chuckled, turning his back on Stephano.

I watched in amazement, the scene happening quickly. Stephano snapped his eyes open as his brother turned away, only to kick his legs out from under him. Having quick reflexes, Gonzales swung his sword at Stephano; falling down and dropping his weapon. Stephano stomped his foot on the weapon, causing the silver sword to fly back, and right into his hand. Stephano raised his hands high and brought it down with a terrifying amount of force towards his chains, breaking them. Gonzales growled and leaped up; Stephano doing the same, holding the sword at Gonzales's throat.

"You lose, again," Stephano smirked, triumph glowing in his eyes.

Gonzales opened his mouth to retort something, only to be knocked out by a forceful blow to the head with a rock by Stephano. The silver man fell to the floor, groaning.

"Stephano, you're awesome bro!" Felix chanted, throwing his hands up.

The golden man rushed over, unlocking our cell, and allowed everyone out.

"You know were the orb is?" Stephano questioned, placing a hand on my shoulder; his orangish gold eyes held concern.

"No, I don't even know what the orb is. I only said that so he wouldn't kill you," I replied honestly, holding my injured wrist.

I whipped around to a rattling noise, only to see Felix falling; face first. Everyone laughed. I turned just in time to see my sister fling herself at Stephano, hugging him tightly. My eyes widened slightly as he hugged her back, just as tight; I expected him to tense up or something. Catching my stare, Vic tore herself off the golden man; earning a confused gaze from him, until he saw me. I snapped my gaze away, grabbed a headless knight's sword, and took the lead.

After a few close encounters with the knights, Stephano came to my side; helping me lead the group out of the main hallway. We had been walking for nearly an hour now; thinking we were far enough, Stephano chose a room for the group.

"Look, a note!" Felix pointed towards a moldy desk; he sounded exhausted.

I walked over, reading the old, crumpled paper. I read it out loud, so everyone could see what it said.

"Don't forget... some things mustn't be forgotten. The shadow is hunting me... I must hurry. My name is Daniel; I live in London at... at... Mayfair... What have I done? This is crazy. Don't forget, don't forget. I must stop him. Focus! My name is... is... I am Daniel…" I finished, horrible unknown images seeping into my mind; Screams filled my ear, the smell of blood choked me, the realization hit me…

This was me. I was Daniel…

**…**

Vic's POV [Flash Back]:

I shifted around with a hiss of pain coursing through my stomach, making me sit up straight; my eyes opening slowly. I rubbed my eyes, trying to rid the exhaustion that I felt. _Why am I so tired_? I thought, with another hiss of pain_. Also, why am I so sore_? A growl caught my attention, making me turn towards the noise, revealing a shirtless Stephano sleeping on his stomach. Memories of last night came crashing in my head, making me smile. _That explains everything_, I thought with a soft laugh. I pulled the covers over my shoulder, now noticing that I was wearing… nothing… I lay back down, turning towards the sleeping gold being, and rubbed his back with a giggle.

"Stephano…" I whispered, crawling on top of him; earning a groan from him.

"Damn, you're already, ready for round two?" He huffed, with amusement, before continuing, "I thought I would've tired you out already. By the way, greatest shower of my life… We should do it again… Like… Now…" He growled, flipping us over with swift movements.

I only laughed and wrapped my legs around his lower back, hugging his neck.

"We have to find the others, or have you forgotten?" I smirked as he closed the distance between us.

"The others can wait a day or two… But we can do some… _Exploring_," Stephano chuckled, continuing his kissing.

"I need to pee…" I laughed as he recoiled, a strange expression on his face.

"Well, that's a turn off…" He ran a hand down his face, looking down at me.

"You are hilarious, you know?" I giggled, sitting up, kissing his cheek, and I hopped off the bed, rushing off to the bathroom; closing the door behind myself.

After using the restroom, I picked up my scattered close that lay next to the tub; shaking my head with a smirk as I got dressed. I picked up Stephano's cloths and threw it out the bathroom, before closing the door again. I laughed hearing a loud crash, thinking he fell out of bed. Running my fingers through my black hair, I turned, hearing a soft knock. I rolled my eyes, facing the sink again; _why is he knocking? It's not like he didn't see me last night_, I thought with a puzzled look.

I sighed and turned towards the door, opening it; what I saw shocked me.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd finish," Came a sarcastic comment from a silver man holding a sword to Stephano's throat, two knights holding him down on his knees.

Before I could react, something grabbed me from behind; a black shadow with red eyes. I growled, squirming and flailing, trying to get away. It dragged me forward, dropping me in front of the silver man's feet; in front of an angry Stephano.

"We've been looking for you two," The silver man chuckled, sheathing his sword and pulling me up; earning a low growl from Stephano.

"I'm Gonzales. Who might you be?" Gonzales smirked, grabbing one of my hands, bringing to his face.

"Not yours," I hissed, snatching my hand away before he could kiss it; earning a bigger smirk from the silver man.

"Why are you so…? Aggressive?" He questioned, putting a hand on Stephano's injured shoulder, making him wince slightly.

Stephano growled, trying to struggle away from the knights hold, only to get kicked in the side by Gonzales. I watched in horror as Gonzales kicked Stephano repeatedly.

"Stop, leave him alone!" I yelled, trying to pry Gonzales off Stephano; to no avail, I remembered when my brother stole Stephano's sword.

I narrowed my eyes at the silver weapon and lunging at it, and yanking it out of his belt.

"Back away from him… Now!" I growled, knights starting to point their swords at me.

"Silly girl…" Gonzales laughed, turning my way and smirking.

I glanced at an injured Stephano, blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth, eyes flashing with worry. I snapped my eyes back to Gonzales as he snapped his fingers. Before I knew it, I was on my knees clutching my head in pain; the shadow screeched in my ear, making my head scream in pain. I fell to my side, curling in a ball, still clutching my head; the shadow still screeched, staying near my ear.

"Bastard! Leave her alone…" Stephano struggled hard, finally breaking free and tackling Gonzales down; hitting him with hard blows everywhere.

I watched in pain as three knights' pried Stephano off Gonzales, dragging him out of the room. My vision started to blur, Stephano's yelling faded into nothing…

**…**

_[Present] _

_I watched as my brother placed the note down, his eyes becoming very distant. Savanna and I exchanged glances, both knowing that he was thinking._

_"__Did he hurt you?" Stephano whispered quietly, so only I could hear. _

_"__He tried touching me…" I looked at him, sitting on the bed with him._

_"__Je baise le tuer…" He growled, orangish gold eyes sparking with an angered look._

_"__I give you permission, to fucking kill him," I giggled softly, placing a hand on his._

_He only smirked and shook his head slowly, scooting closer to my side._

_I frowned slightly, glancing at a staring Felix; only to have him snap his gaze away._

_"__When we find a way back… Will you stay…?" I looked at him, my question very hesitant._

_Stephano looked down at me, his expression turning serious. I blinked, turning my body half way to face him._

_"__I… Cannot… come with… you…" He replied slowly, pulling away from me; his eyes flashing with an apology._

_I nodded, hopping of the bed and sitting next to Savanna; earning a sigh from Stephano. I crossed my arms and leaned my back against the wall, feeling my heart shatter into a million pieces. _

_"__I was Daniel!" Daniel shouted, making everyone turn to him with a questioning look._

_"__You still… are?" I raised a brow, my comment coming out as a confused statement. _

_"__No! I finally understand. I know why we were brought here!" He shouted, brown eyes glowing with triumph._

_"__Why were we brought here then?" Savanna questioned, looking at him brightly; pride shone in her hazel eyes._

_"__Barrel wants the orb… The orb can control different dimensions'… This means… He could control our dimension!" Daniel explained quickly, throwing his hands everywhere._

_"__How do you know all this?" Felix questioned; his expression serious; for the first time that I've ever seen._

_"__What if you're wrong?" I asked, standing up with a wince; memories of the previous night flooding my mind._

_"__I remembered… Vic! Remember those strange dreams I used to have when I was in second grade?" Daniel pointed at me, whipping his gaze on me._

_"__Yes… What about them- You had dreams of running away from these monsters, reading notes, and hiding from this thingy!" I exclaimed, pointing back with widened eyes._

_"__He is not wrong about the orb… It is very real, and very dangerous," Stephano piped up, making everyone turn to him; except me, "Barrel was Alexander's assistant. After Daniel had killed Alexander, Barrel got a good taste of power… He had little knowledge of how the orb worked. Therefore, leading to a chaotic situation. The orb struck every living thing that was in Brennenburg Castle, turning them into objects…"_

_I turned towards the golden man, our eyes locking; claws raked at my heart._

_"__How old are you?" I questioned, everyone exchanging looks, except for us._

_"__I am twenty three. Technically, I am a thousand years old. When we were struck by the orb, it froze time for us," Stephano finished, keeping the eye contact._

_"__You were with me…" Everyone now turned to Daniel, as he pointed at Stephano, "You protected me, kept me safe, and led me around. I remember! You were known as Brennenburg's Golden Guard, because of your gold sword! You were the best sword fighter that Brennenburg had," Daniel finished, falling down onto a chair and staring at Stephano._

_"__I was a newly chosen guard. I was younger than the others, but I didn't let anything distract me from my job; keeping Brennenburg safe," Stephano let his gaze travel to the floor; his orangish gold eyes glowed with memories._

_I glanced at my brother as he stood up and spoke; his voice holding truth, hope, and leadership, "I've destroyed the evil once, I can do it again. Who's with me?"_

_I placed a hand on his shoulder, Savanna grabbed his hand, Stephano stood up, and Felix held out a fist; indicating a brofist._

_"__Let's find that orb!" Daniel nodded at all of us, before continuing, "Let's find a way home…"_

_I looked at Stephano, only to catch his stare._

_Please… Come home with me… I thought, tearing my gaze away._

j j


	9. Chapter nine: Puzzle Pieces

Daniel's POV:

"We need a plan, just in case we run into Barrel and Gonzales again," Stephano swung his sword around lazily, his eyes were clouded over with distance.

I nodded in agreement, looking over at the golden man. He shook his head, as if trying to rid of his thoughts, and looked at me. Everyone had fallen asleep, except Stephano and me. I had volunteered to help him watch over everyone when they had fallen asleep; not being able to sleep myself.

"I'll take the group elsewhere… If you hold off Gonzales," I suggested, earning a snarl from the golden being.

"I'll fucking murder him…" Stephano growled the words, eyes glowing with hatred.

"W-What happened between you two?" I questioned, trying to sound casual; really wanting to know what had caused the two brothers to hate each other with such venom.

"It is a long story…" He started with a sigh, leaning against the wall; his eyes closing, "I'd rather not say."

I nodded in understanding; disappointment, but I understood. Another question made its way to my brain.

"So… Um… Do you like my sister-" I stopped in mid question, Stephano cutting me off immediately; his orangish gold eyes darting towards me.

"What if I do?" He growled, jumping to his defense.

"I honestly have no problem with that, really!" I whisper yelled, putting my hands up in a surrendering position.

"Maybe I do… Maybe I don't…" He huffed, throwing a glance towards the bed which my sister slept on; her back facing us.

I rolled my eyes, placing my hands back on my lap; a smirk forming on my lips as I stared at the golden man.

"She definitely likes you. I see the way she looks at you, it's the way Savanna looks at me," I chuckled, hearing him growl at me.

"Go to sleep, _garcon_," Stephano threw a pillow at me, crawling in next to my sister.

"What about the-" I frowned, being cut off for the second time.

"_Bonior_," He hissed; his back also facing towards me.

_I swear… Him, out of all the people my sister could've like… It had to be him…_

**…**

I opened my eyes slowly, stretching and then rubbing my tired eyes. Falling asleep with my back against the door, I tried staying awake last night; miserably failing…

"I know where the first piece to the orb is," Felix stood up from the chair I sat in yesterday; seeing they were already making plans, I got to my feet and joined in, sitting on a bed next to Savanna.

"Then we follow you, for now," Stephano crossed his arms, leaning against the desk.

"Let's do this bros," Felix fist pumped the air, jumping up and leading the way out.

We all followed the crazed gamer, encountering monsters every now and then; finally stopping among a door that could've suited a cell.

"The water monster is down here bros… So we need to make a quick break for it…" Felix opened the door, making us all stop at the last step.

Images came crashing into my brain; splashes and blood curdling screams were heard. This was indeed a monster, eating and killing anything that walked in its waters… Its territory… I grabbed Felix by the back of his shirt, stopping him from entering the murky waters.

"Wait…" I hissed, bending down and grabbing an amputated leg; throwing it as far as I could.

As the piece of flesh landed, a loud splashing sound was heard right near us; revealing the walking of the invisible creature. Felix stiffened and nodded at me, patting my back.

"I'll go first," I pushed him back gently, my gaze traveled around, looking for something to climb on; finally spotting a broken pillar, I got ready to go. Listening to the water creature eat its meal, I bolted towards the broken pillar, the water slowing me down a little. Once at the pillar, I climbed it and stood up.

"Alright, Savanna, let's go," I called out softly, not wanting the monsters attention.

"I'm coming," She glanced towards the noise, than turned my direction.

I watched her run in, starting to waddle as the water slowed her down. I pulled her up, once she arrived at the broken roof piece.

"Alright, bros," Felix cracked his knuckled, then made a break for it; Savanna and I helped him up, once he started panicking at the bottom.

I chuckled as Felix flopped down on his stomach, groaning.

"Bro, that water is nasty…" He complained.

I turned towards the remaining two, only to hear a splashing sound travel around. The water creature had finished its meal, and it wanted desert; Stephano and Vic.

I looked around; my heart tightening as no more flesh could be seen.

"Alright, what now?" My sister questioned, stepping back from the water.

I groaned, getting a horrible feeling that tore at my gut.

"Vic, you first, if you trip or fall, someone on either side can grab you," I shouted, my voice trembling as it echoed off the brick walls.

"I'm not going to fall!" She hissed grabbing a pebble and tossing it across the room; upon hearing a splash, the invisible creature growled and went to go investigate, giving my sister enough time to make it to us before the creature came back.

We all waited on Stephano as he threw something, wincing in pain. The object didn't land as far as he wanted, but the golden being ran for it. Everyone shouted as a vine shot out from the water, grabbing Stephano's leg and making him trip. He turned swiftly, landing on his bottom; the invisible creature let out a roar, making its way towards Stephano.

"Vic, no!" I yelled, my arm shooting out to grab her arm.

I watched in horror as I missed, watching her jump back in and run towards our struggling friend. She tried untangling the vine frantically as the creature got closer.

"Go! Forget about me!" Stephano yelled, trying to pull his foot free; eyes flashing with concern and terror.

"Not without you!" Vic snapped, finally getting his foot free.

The water creature growled; its pace was quickening as it lessened the distance between itself and its prey.

Stephano leaped up, picked my sister up bridal style and ran towards us.

Felix and I pulled the both of them up, just in time; a spark was seen at the side of the pillar, indicating the monster had almost raked Stephano with its claws.

"You are crazy! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Stephano growled, glaring at my sister.

"What about you?! I wasn't going to watch you be torn to pieces!" Vic shot back, looking at him with a hurt expression.

Savanna, Felix, and I remained quiet; watching the scene play out. I frowned slightly, pulling Savanna closer; more images clouded my mind, they all held Stephano… He was on his knees, hunched over a body… A girl's body. She had claw marks raked across her stomach, while her eyes had a distant look to them. She was dead.

"I'm sorry… I-I couldn't protect you…" Stephano looked different; his skins had a normal color, his eyes the same, and outfit the same also.

The memory faded out as their argument got louder; I now understood why Stephano was so angered. He could have lost my sister while the vine had his leg.

"You would've rather me have stayed here and watch you die?!" Vic yelled at him, throwing her hands up.

"What don't you understand?! You could have died… I was trapped by a damn vine! I couldn't have protected you, if needed!" He shouted, also throwing his hands up.

I gave both of them a sympathetic look; knowing that they both were having a bit of trouble with their feelings towards each other. I watched as Vic turned her back to him, and continued on; the group following afterwards. I only sighed and shook my head, grabbing Savanna's hand.

After exploring a couple rooms, halls, and cellars, we had finally come across a piece to the orb.

"Told you bros it was here!" Felix jumped up, fist pumping the air.

"Good job, Felix," I chuckled, patting his back.

Stephano picked the piece up from the dresser and placed it in his pouch that held sanity potion, and other potions.

"Now we look for another piece," Savanna said, allowing Stephano to take the lead; everyone followed.

I entered another room, Savanna in tow, and looked around; something shiny catching my eye. I went to investigate, finding it to be another piece to the orb. Savanna giggled and hugged me, smiling brightly.

"One step closer to getting home," She sighed happily, making me smile also.

"You are very right," I stroked her cheek, stopping dead in my tracks hearing Vic scream.

**…**

_Vic's POV:_

I screamed, covering my eyes and fell down on my bottom. When I went to grab a piece of the orb, a large cloud of dust had appeared; soon revealing a naked guy sitting next to the orb piece.

"_Ah!_ Teleporting naked guy!" I yelled; hearing footsteps rush in, then laughter following afterwards.

"I'll cover him up, bro," Felix started, making some noise, and then continued, "Alright, he's covered."

"Thanks," I removed my hands from my eyes, seeing Felix toss the piece of the orb, which I found, up and down.

He only grinned and helped me up, only to have the rest of the group to rush in the small room.

"What happened?" Stephano questioned, looking around; his weapon by his side.

"A teleporting naked guy happened…" I sighed, glancing at the covered body.

"I laugh at you," Felix pointed, laughing at me; everyone but Stephano laughed.

After catching my breath, I snatched my piece away from Felix, handing it to Stephano. He took everyone's piece and placed them in his pouch.

"Alright, we still need a couple more pieces," Daniel spoke up, making everyone turn towards his direction.

"If I see another naked guy, I swear…" I froze as Daniel, Savanna, and Felix gave me a weird look, making me throw my hands up; yelling at them with a red face, "Teleporting naked guy is what I meant!"

The three of them laughed harder, exiting the room one by one; catching Stephano's smirk, I rolled my eyes.

"_Another_ naked guy?" He chuckled with a raised brow; a bigger smirk appearing on his lips.

"Teleporting naked guy!" I shouted at him, throwing my hands up, and shouldering passed him.

I growled as he chuckled again, walking up to my side and placing an arm around my shoulder.

"I think that crowbar would've been a great weapon, against a dead naked guy," His posture was relaxed, eyes scanning around for danger.

"I could always take your sword…" I smirked as he laughed sarcastically, swinging his gold weapon around.

"You can take my sword, but you would have to stay," Stephano's tone became serious towards the end of his statement.

"I can't stay, you know that!" I looked at him, before continuing, "I have a family back in my dimension…"

"My duty lies within this castle," He stated, making my eyes widen at him.

"That's why you won't come?!" I shook my head, eyes closing as I pushed his arm off my shoulder.

"This is all I have ever known. I will not leave my home," He looked straight; posture regaining its normal soldier stride.

"I can't keep doing this with you!" I shouted, whipping around to face him; blocking his path.

Something felt wrong… Terribly wrong…

"Silly girl…" He sneered, eyes flashing a silver color; only for a split second, though.

Suddenly, screams where heard from behind me; way further along the hallway.

"Vic!" Felix shouted.

"That's not Stephano!" Daniel yelled; voices getting closer.

"Run!" Savanna screamed, voice holding a note of terror.

I just froze, staring in horror as the once gold man turned to a silver color. _How could I be so stupid?!_ My head screamed, legs refusing to move from their spot; like if I was glued to the floor. My heart dropped as I realized something extremely important: Gonzales had our orb pieces. He laughed, pulling his sword out and lunging at me; he held me tightly, his silver sword was against my throat.

"You really should have listened to your friends," Gonzales growled darkly, pressing the sword harder against my throat.

I struggled and flailed, trying to get away as he laughed.

"Let her go!" Daniel shouted; everyone stopped ahead of us.

"Where's Stephano?" I growled, still struggling in Gonzales's grip.

Daniel took a step towards us, making Gonzales growl; pressing the sword harder against my throat.

"Oh, the golden one? He will be spared, if you continue looking for the pieces to the orb," He laughed, glaring at the group; earning a glare from Felix.

"Screw you!" I sneered, coughing as Gonzales pressed the sword even harder against my throat.

"Such a violent nature… Anyways, carry on. Find the pieces, and both your friends live," The now silver man dragged me away with ease as I struggled.

I winced as Gonzales kicked the back of my healing leg, still being dragged off; the group set off at once to find more pieces, and hopefully come up with a plan.

"Stop struggling or your lover gets it!" Gonzales snarled, making me freeze.

_How does he know that we…?_ Being dragged once more, I stared off into space; my mind became foggy, the air smelled… Funny…

Starting to cough harshly, I felt my knees starting to buckle underneath me.

"It's a wonderful thing that you smell this… gas," Gonzales laughed, poison covering his tone.

Before I knew it, my vision was out like a light; my hearing the same.

**…**

"Vic! _Femme!_" A voice hissed, making me groan.

"Go back to sleep," I grumbled, shifting around and sighing comfortably.

"Go back to sleep- Wake up!" The voice growled; annoyance detected in the tone.

"Jesus Christ!" I hissed, opening my eyes and sitting up; freezing as the memory of being dragged away crashed into my brain.

"Don't make a noise…" Stephano's voice caught my attention, making me turn in his direction.

Stephano had his hands tied behind his back, ankles tied also. Sitting in a cress cross position, he faced my direction; dried blood ran down the side of his head, eyes holding a pained look.

"Are you okay?!" I questioned, limping over and started to untie his ankles.

"Perfectly fine. He went to check if they found more pieces, we have limited time," Stephano leaned forward, allowing me to untie his hands now.

"How did he know where we were?" I tossed the rope aside, got back to my feet, and helped him to his.

"His shadow… It tracks us like a dog," He growled, stumbling to the door.

"His shadow?" I rushed over to Stephano's side, letting him lean on me; nearly losing his balance, I noticed he dragged his left leg.

"The thing that knocked you out… That morning…" Stephano replied, hesitating on the last part.

I mentally winced, placing an arm on his back, and the other on his chest; trying to steady him. He placed an arm around my shoulder, leaning on me for balance.

"I thought he was you…" I blurted out, not feeling very comfortable in the silence that we traveled the hallway in.

"You thought Gonzales was me?" His body stiffened slightly, a growl escaping his throat.

"H-He was gold, like you!" I exclaimed, throwing Stephano an apologetic look.

He stopped, making me look at him with a puzzled expression. Stephano looked down at me, his orangish gold eyes held a guarded look; making me worried and feel hurt on the inside.

"Did you kiss him?" He questioned with anxiety evident in his tone.

I pulled away from him quickly, facing my whole body towards him; as I pulled away, he leaned on the wall, looking at me with those guarded eyes.

"No! I would never!" I threw my hands up, eyes stinging with forming tears.

His eyes widened slightly as my tears fell; reaching out to wipe them away, I pulled back and smacked his hand away.  
"I didn't mean to upset-" Stephano started as I cut him off, tears still spilling.

"Stop acting like you care!" I covered my face, leaning my back against the wall.

"I-I'm not acting! I do care!" He exclaimed, limping over and grabbing my hands; uncovering my face.

I closed my eyes, refusing to look at him as more tears fell. Shaking my head, I whimpered as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"You're only making this harder!" My body shook as the tears came faster, "When I go home, you'll be left behind!"  
I opened my eyes, locking them with his. Stephano wiped my tears away, his eyes holding a mixture of emotions.

"I am not of your dimension," Stephano squeezed my hand gently, before continuing, "I do care for you… A lot."

I opened my mouth to argue, only to be cut off by a gasping sound. I turned my head in the direction of the gasping sound, Stephano doing the same, only to see a terrifying sight; Daniel lay on his back, his eyes on the two of us. Blood covered his beaten form, large claw marks ran across his stomach, and his arm was outstretched towards us; trying to reach us.

"Help… Me…" Daniel wheezed, stretching his arm out further.

"Daniel!" I screamed, trying to get to my brother, only to be pinned against the wall by Stephano.

"_C'est un piege!_ It's a trap!" He held me tightly as I struggled to get away.

"Stephano, he's dying!" I cried out, still struggling against his hold.

"_Non, mon amour!_ It's a trap," Stephano whispered, keeping me away from the dying form.

We both froze at his first words, not daring to move a muscle. I turned my head to face him, cheeks burning with a blush. His orangish gold eyes refused to meet with my green ones. A sound of clapping hands caught our attention. Gonzales stepped out of the shadows, his eyes scanned the scene.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here? I hope you two lovers aren't getting into it…" Gonzales laughed bitterly, eyes flashing with hatred as he stared at Stephano.

"Go to hell, bastard!" I hissed at the silver man; not objecting as Stephano placed me behind him.

"Such a feisty personality… Wouldn't you agree, brother?" Gonzales spat the last word out, unsheathing his sword.

"It sounds to me like you're jealous," Stephano taunted, wincing as he unsheathed his weapon; injured shoulder cracking.

I watched in horror, the two brothers lunging themselves at each other.

Sparks flew as their swords collided, they argued in their natural language; French. My eyes widened as Stephano was thrown against the wall, sword lodged in his abdomen; I screamed in pain, a screeching sound went off loudly next to my ear. I fell to my side, clutching my head as the screeching grew louder.

"Vic!" Daniel's voice was barely heard over the screeching.

In a quick flash of green, a pained screech was heard. My body throbbed with unbearable pain, head screaming in pain also.

"What is that?!" Felix yelped, making me turn his direction.

Daniel, Savanna, and Felix held a surprised expression; Felix's blue eyes were glowing with terror.

"_Elle est un morpher!_" Gonzales shouted, making me snap my gaze to him.

He towered over Stephano; both pair of eyes on me, expression holding different emotions. Gonzales stared with a hint of terror in his eyes; Stephano stared with a surprised look, his eyes unreadable.

A gasping sound was heard from underneath me, causing me to look down and widen my eyes; two large paws with black claws, stood over the shadow with red eyes. The shadow had been torn to shreds.

"What the hell is this? Are we in the movie _Twilight_, or the game _Amnesia?!_" Felix exclaimed.

I stood up clumsily, feeling everyone's eyes on me; only, I stood on four large paws, not two feet.

"H-How did you morph, _femme?!_" Gonzales captured my attention, making a low growl rumble in my throat.


	10. Chapter ten: Shattered Memories

Daniel's POV:

"Vic!" I yelled seeing my sister curled in a ball on the floor; a black shadowy ball was letting off a horrible screeching noise next to her ear.

Her screams bounced off the walls, along with the shadows screeching. I snapped my gaze to Gonzales as he towered over a beaten Stephano; a smirk on his lips as he twisted the silver sword that was lodged in Stephano's abdomen, earning a pained expression from the golden man. My eyes darted over to a bright green color; it was forming out of nowhere, surrounding my sister until no one could see her any longer.

"Daniel, what's happening?" Savanna questioned; her hazel eyes glued to the forming green light as it got brighter and brighter by each passing second.

"I don't know…" I whispered, lying right through my teeth.

I knew exactly what was happening to my sister; she was taking her second form. A loud pain filled screech was heard as the light faded away, revealing a large sand colored Wolf; my sister.

"What the hell is this? Are we in the movie _Twilight_, or the game _Amnesia?!_" Felix exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

She snapped her powerful jaws around the shadow, shaking it violently, clawing at it, and tearing it to pieces as it screeched in horrible pain.

"H-How did you morph, _femme?!_" Gonzales took a few steps back, ripping his sword out of Stephano's abdomen, and pointing his blood covered weapon at her; earning a pained grunt from Stephano.

I watched as Vic rose to her paws, clumsily; her piercing green eyes glowed with venom as she stared at the silver being, making him take another step back. The fur along her spine bristled, her tail lashed from one side to another, head held high. I walked over to Stephano's side, very slowly, incase Gonzales would lunge back at him.

"We need to get you somewhere else, where there are bandages," I slipped an arm under the golden man's, my hand pressed against his back as I helped him up.

"You… Lose, again…" Stephano smirked, staring at his brother as blood trickled down the corner of his mouth.

"I'll show you who's losing-" Gonzales took a couple steps towards us, only to back up quickly as Vic stepped forward; a deep, rough bark escaping her maw as she clamped her jaw around his silver pouch, pulling away quickly before the realization hit Gonzales.

"Big Wolf equals awesomeness!" Felix shouted, fist pumping the air and rushing over, taking the silver pouch away from my sister.

Before anyone had noticed, Gonzales slipped into the shadows, leaving us to put more pieces to the orb in the silver pouch.

Stephano leaned against the wall, clutching his bleeding wound. I looked over towards my sister and bend down slightly, to her eye level; her ears perked up as her tail wagged slowly.

"Please, tell me you can change back," I sighed in relief as she nodded, taking a few steps back.

I watched as the same green light surrounded her, like before, engulfing her to the point that no one could see her as the light got brighter. The green light faded away, revealing an extremely dizzy Vic.

"Never again…" Vic groaned, clutching her head.

"I don't know about that, Stephano is wounded… So…" I laughed as she glared at me.

"H-How did you do that?" We both snapped our attention to a confused Savanna; making me look at everyone, and back to my sister.

"Your girlfriend, you explain," Vic shot her hands up in a surrendering motion.

"Actually, I think everyone needs an explanation!" Felix exclaimed, throwing his hands up once more, glaring at me and Vic, before continuing on, "If we're going to be here any longer, I want to know how she did… That… Wolf thingy!"

I winced as Savanna turned to me with hurt eyes.

"I thought we wouldn't keep any secrets from each other…" She took her eyes off me, staring at Vic now, "I guess I was wrong…"

"Savanna, please, I-" Vic interrupted me, stumbling over to Stephano.

"We need to get him patched up; I can smell his blood from a mile away. When we find a safe room, then I'll explain everything," Vic sighed the last part, allowing Stephano to lean on her as our search for a safe room and bandages begun.

**…**

"_Femme_, that hurts!" Stephano flinched as Vic placed her hands on his bleeding wound, applying pressure.

"I'm sorry! Just—stop moving!" She hissed, wincing every time she caused the golden man pain.

I just sat in green chair that was next to the door, watching the amusing scene; waiting on Felix to finish using the restroom so we could go hunt for bandages. Stephano lay on his back, resting on an old bed, while Vic sat on her knees next to him; applying pressure to his wound, so it wouldn't bleed as much.

"I'll go with Felix to search for some bandages, just keep pressure on his wound," I spoke up; getting a nod from my sister, and a grunt from Stephano.

"I want to come with you, just in case you need another hand," Savanna stood up from the white couch, stretching her arms above her head; getting a nod from me.

"Alright bros, I'm ready for this. Let's go search for bandages," Felix jumped out of the bathroom, hitting his elbow against the door frame, "Shit! That fucking hurts!"

"PewDie, you pussy…" Stephano grunted, earning a laugh from my sister.

"I've been dying for you to say that!" Vic laughed, shaking her head as Felix made a whining noise.

"Stephano, I could have really hurt myself!" Felix exclaimed, flipping Stephano off.

Everyone laughed, except an un-amused Felix; making us laugh harder as he crossed his arms, putting on a pouty face. I shook my head, standing up and taking Savanna's hand as she approached me. Felix stormed out of the room, laughing as soon as he exited.

"Just scream, if anything," I nodded at the two remaining forms that lay on the bed.

Vic nodded back, wincing as Stephano cursed in French again.

"I'll handle him, don't worry," Vic shook her head, looking down at the golden being.

I nodded once more, before exiting the room after Savanna; hearing Stephano's next words, I smirked wildly.

"You can handle me anytime…" He growled, causing my sister to laugh.

Vic's POV:

I laughed hard, finding it extremely challenging to breath.

"You better hope Daniel didn't hear that," I giggled, finally catching my breath.

"I'm so scared now…" Stephano rolled his orangish gold eyes, the tone of sarcastic dripping from his words.

I laughed again, shifting around so my legs hung off the bed; looking back down at Stephano, only to see a confused expression mask his features.

"How did you morph, earlier?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"Morph?" I raised a brow, not quite understanding his question.

"You were a Wolf, no?" Stephano flinched as I leaned towards him; my hands still on his wound.

"It's a very long story…" I dropped my gaze; heart tightening with the memories that came flooding back.

"As you can see, I'm not going anywhere," Stephano offered me a gentle smile, making me chuckle; giving in.

"A few years back, my best friend and I found a crystal necklace. Well, it turns out that the crystal held a special power: turning an average human into a Wolf. A couple days later, we were kidnapped by two men and a women; Zak, Logan, and Shasta. Zak was the dominant one, explaining to us what power the crystal held. He agreed to train me and my friend, taking me on as his apprentice; Shasta taking Robby on as her own apprentice," I stopped to catch my breath, before continuing on, "Later on, Chastity showed up in our lives; becoming our extremely close friend. Being the close friend that she was, we told her about our late night training sessions. She wanted to learn also, so Logan took her on as his apprentice. A year later, Robby, Chastity, and I came across a cave that we were forbidden to go in. Of course, we disobeyed Zak's orders… Chastity died in those caves…" I took in a shaky breath, turning away from Stephano; screams rang in my ear; Chastity's screams.

"You don't have to continue…" He grunted in pain, sitting up, bringing me closer, and rubbing my back in a comforting way.

"Robby loved her. After the incident, Robby and I drifted apart; our friendship fell apart slowly… He blames me for Chastity's death. Two years had passed since her death… One day, Robby took me out with him on a patrol around the town. We encountered two Wolves, with red eyes, attacking them. Little did I know is that, that scene was planned. After we ran those Wolves off, Robby attacked me… We fought with fangs and claws… I left a scar across his muzzle, before he ran off into the darkest part of the forest. I was left alone… My best friend had betrayed me, stabbed me in the back… Robby still remains with Akita's pack, tormenting the town," I finished, leaning into Stephano for comfort.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," He said quietly, continuing to rub my back in tiny circles.

"You're the first person that I've become attached to after I buried the crystal, throwing that cruel life away," I closed my eyes, now noticing his natural scent; my senses must've heightened after I turned.

"What about Zak and the others?" He questioned, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Akita killed them off, slowly… One after another…" I breathed shakily, not used to telling about my pained past.

"You buried the power source?" Stephano questioned; confusion evident in his tone.

"If you mean the crystal, yes I buried it where no one could find it, why?" I pulled away, giving him a puzzled look.

"What about your town? Isn't it being attacked by those…? Wolves?" He looked down at me with a raised brow.

"Yes, they are still attacking," I started, dropping my gaze to the floor, "I don't want to be hurt anymore… I straight out, lied to my parents about the bruises and scratches I'd come home with…"

"Your parents didn't know?" Stephano blinked a couple times, taking in the new information.

"They couldn't have known. The less people knew, that were close to me, the better. They would've instantly become a target for Akita's pack to attack or kill," I finished, finally done with telling about the story that brought pain.

"Is there no God?!" Felix screamed, falling face first; bursting in the room, supplies flying everywhere.

Stephano and I watched as Daniel and Savanna came rushing in, slamming the door behind them.

"Felix, shut up!" Daniel hissed, turning all the lights off.

"We encountered a monster-" Savanna started, soon interrupted rudely by Felix.

"There called Bros. They have the sexiest ass…" He chuckled, making everyone whisper yell or growl at him.

"PewDie, you idiot…" Stephano face-palmed, making Felix whine.

"Be quiet!" I growled at Felix, shooting up to my feet; literally growling like a dog.

As everyone became silent, the sound became clearer for my ears to hear a monster down the hall; a couple of doors away from our room._ Eeyup… My senses definitely heightened after I turned,_ I thought with a smirk. As the growls and grunts of frustration grew quieter, I sat back on the bed with a sigh of my relief; making everybody relax.

"Is he gone?" Daniel asked, looking at me for permission to move.

"Yes, he's wandering farther away from our room as I speak," I narrowed my eyes slightly, listening as the monster's feet pounded farther and farther away from our room.

"Good – We gathered some supply for Stephano's wound, here," Daniel tossed some bandages and cotton balls.

"I'll fix him up. No, I want to do it!" Felix pouted as I fended him off, laying all the supply between Stephano and me.

"I don't trust you with sharp objects," Stephano pointed at Felix, an annoyed look on his face.

I rolled my eyes as their bickering continued; thankful that Daniel turned the lights back on. Organizing the supply that was lying on the bed, I picked out a bottle of alcohol and some cotton balls; pouring the liquid on a cotton ball, I pointed at Stephano with a semi-smirk.

"Loose the tunic, shirt… Thingy…" I couldn't help but laugh as he smirked widely, sliding out of the shirt wear and setting it down beside him.

"Bros, I think they're getting it on!" Felix laughed, crawling next to the bedside and resting his chin on it, making one of his weird faces.

"_Nous pouvons mettre sur un spectacle, pour eux, bien sûr..._" Stephano shrugged, smirking at Felix.

"What did he say about me?!" Felix jumped to his feet, nearly falling back on a blood stain that covered the hardwood floor.

"He didn't say anything about you," I laughed softly, shaking my head as I dabbed his wound with the alcohol covered cotton ball.

_We can put on a show, for them of course…_ I laughed more, my thoughts repeating his foreign words.

"What did he say?!" Felix whined, making Stephano push his face away; causing him to fall on his side.

After all the laughter had escaped my system, I focused on cleaning Stephano's wound; wincing as he growled or flinched, I continued to dab the alcohol covered cotton balls against his open wound, cleaning off all the blood.

"I'm sorry, if I don't clean it, it'll get infected," I apologized, smiling at him softly; causing him to smirk.

"It does not pain me," Stephano growled as I dabbed the wound one last time.

"Pfft… Yeah, right!" Daniel smirked, throwing an arm around a dazed Savanna.

I tossed the blood covered cotton balls away, getting a sewing needle and a piece of thread. Giving Stephano another soft smile, I scooted closer.

"I need to stitch it up, you can't fight with an open wound," I put the thread through the needle's hole, slowly bringing the sewing needle to his agitated wound.

"I've had worse," Stephano chuckled, shaking his head.

I nodded at him with a bright smile, looking back down and poking the needle through his skin. After about half an hour, his wound was stitched neatly, cleaned again, and covered in bandages.

"You're resting for the rest of the day. Am I understood?" I raised a brow, finishing with wrapping the gauze around his body.

"Yes, _mother_," Stephano huffed, wincing as he allowed his body to lay back.

I shook my head with a small smile, sighing as he shifted around a couple times before settling down. I sat beside him, staring off into space; my mind blank for the first time since we've been here.

"So, entertain me, how'd you turn into a Wolf?" Felix questioned from the floor, snapping me out of my empty trance.

After retelling the story once more, Savanna and I locked eyes; her gaze held confusion.

"No one was allowed to know, Savannah," I directed the statement towards her, seeing the distance between her and Daniel, "Not even our parents knew. Daniel was the only one I had told-"

"He lied to me," She interrupted me, her tone holding pain and fierceness, "That hurts, do you know what it feels like to have someone that you love lie to you? To hurt you?" She was screaming now.

"Of course I know what it feels like to be hurt!" I growled lowly, my temper beginning to burn like a forest fire, "I've been betrayed, lied to, and hurt! I've gained and lost friends in ways you will _never_ know of!" I shot to my feet, feeling my anger towards the strawberry blonde rise even higher as she continued on.

"Get over it! It's been three years since you lost Robby!" She screamed, pointing at me; Felix backed away, as did Daniel, "If I were you, the town wouldn't be suffering… I wouldn't run and hide like a coward! I'd fight!"

"Because you know so much, right?! I didn't hide, I tried fighting… I almost lost my life… Fighting against the Wolf that I once called a friend!" I yelled back, only to have Stephano grab my wrist.

"Savanna, please-" Daniel stopped dead, being slapped across the face by his girlfriend.

"How could you?!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face as she backed away from him, "I trusted you, told you everything, only to have you keep secrets!"

Everyone fell silent, my anger melting away slowly as I sat back down; beside Stephano. Savanna sat in a corner of the room, her glare was sharp as daggers, as she stared at Daniel. Daniel only blinked at her, sighed, and looked away; his expression holding that of a broken heart.

"I cannot just sit around here all day," Stephano growled swinging legs off the bed, "We are continuing, gather your supply."

I shook my head, knowing I'd be wasting my breath if I attempted to argue with him. Staying by his side closely, I kept listening for any sign of danger.

"Guys, I remember finding a piece in this exact room. I remember because, this door knob is black, apart from all the others," Felix smirked, entering the room.

Everyone entered the dark room; something smelled familiar, very familiar. I took a big sniff of the dust filled oxygen, fear filling my body as I realized what I was smelling; who I was smelling.

"Get out, now!" I yowled, twisting around towards the door, "It's a trap!"

Before anyone could take a step, the door slammed, lights flickered on, and two forms stood in the middle of the room; Barrel and Gonzales.

"How nice of you to join us…" Barrel clasped his hands together, a large smirk appearing on his lips.

"Not by choice…" I hissed, glaring at the two; eyes searching for a way to escape this room.

"There is no way out, silly _femme_," Gonzales growled, keeping his distance, "Now, hand over the orb pieces, and we'll think about sparing your lives…"

I watched with a blank expression as Knights came rushing in from a door on the opposite side of the room.

"I fucking hate you, Barrel!" Felix exclaimed, venom coating his words, "You too, Untrusted!"

"Ah, yes… My least favorite person in this room…" Barrel snarled, snapping his fingers.

We all shouted or screamed as two Knights tore Felix away from the group. Daniel grabbed Felix's arms, pulling him back in our safe circle; making both Knights stumble back.

"We shall do this the hard way then," Barrel snapped his fingers once more.


	11. Chapter eleven: The One Who Laughs Last

_Daniel's POV:_

I watched in horror as Savanna came out of the shadows, Knights shoving her to Barrel's side. A rope hugged her body, as tape covered her mouth.

"I'll fucking kill you!" I snarled, stepping forward only to have Vic grab my arm.

"Now, now… Why such foul language?" Barrel questioned, crimson eyes glowing with the satisfaction of winning.

Savanna glared as Barrel put an arm around her shoulder, smirking down at her; his eyes now glowing with temptation.

"I have something that might interest you…" Barrel looked my way, holding a hand out; revealing the last piece to the orb.

"What do you plan on doing with _one_ piece of the orb?" Vic questioned with a taunting tone.

"We all know I'm going to win… Join me, Daniel… You and Savanna can rule by my side… Take over different realms," Barrel smirked, outstretching his arm towards me; inviting me, "Savanna can be your Queen… Your choice, Daniel… Take my offer…"

I narrowed my eyes, clenched my fist tightly, and took a step forward.

"No, Barrel, take my offer," I growled, taking another step towards him, before continuing, "Give me the last piece, leave this place in peace, or end up like Alexander…"

I suddenly felt this surge go through my body, like electricity. The orb piece in Barrel's hand started to glow a bright yellowish color.

"I know why you want me to join… You know you _can't_ win! You don't know how to control the orb! I see right through your lies…" I sneered, taking another step; making him grab Savanna by the back of her neck, taking a step back.

The piece to the orb grew brighter and brighter as each second passed by. The surge of energy hit me again, feeling much more powerful this time.

"I-I know how to control the orb!" Barrel growled, watching in horror as his piece flew at me.

I smirked as his piece circled me now, like the Planets circled the Sun.

I took another step towards him as more pieces circled me in a fast line; our pieces were circling me.

"I have not forgotten how to defeat the darkness within this castle," I held my hand out; the pieces clustered together above my hand, their color brightening with such beauty.

The room became brighter for a split second, before it returned to its normal dimness.

"Y-Your eyes, they glow with the color of light!" Gonzales backed up, pointing his sword at me; fear glinting in his silver eyes.

Savanna got herself over to our group, allowing Felix to untie her. Stephano stepped over to my side; his hand clutched his wound while his eyes landed on Gonzales, sparking with hatred.

"M-My offer still s-stands!" Barrel stuttered, taking a few steps back, stumbling into a wall.

"No, Barrel! My offer still stands!" I shouted; another voice had intertwined with my voice, a much deeper and older one; Daniel's voice, "Leave this castle at once!"

A heavy weight was felt on my hand; the orb. It was pieced together and now rested on my hand; glowing with a beautiful bright yellowish light.

"You fool…" Barrel snarled, calmness evaporating itself from him, "It takes a human sacrifice in order to activate the orb…"

I narrowed my eyes at him as he laughed hysterically.

"We can sacrifice him!" Felix exclaimed happily, pointing at Barrel.

Barrel was one of a disturbed soul, a black hearted, evil man; it still didn't give me the right to take away his life, he was still human just like me.

I shook my head, turning towards the group.

"I'll do-" I was cut off by a horrible pained feeling in my back.

Savanna screeched in horror as blood spilled out of my mouth. I tried gasping for air, only for it to bring more pain to my throbbing body.

"Silly boy…" Gonzales growled in my ear, "Never turn your back on the enemy… They might just stab you in the back…"

I coughed up blood, my senses starting to fade out. Stephano had shouted, lunging himself at Gonzales; yelling in a different language. I let my head drop, watching the silver sword tear out of me; causing me to cough up more blood. Barely hearing the fight go on behind me, I fell forward into a pair of soft arms.

"Daniel, no!" Savanna's voice was heard next to my ear as I was flipped over to lie on my back.

"Put pressure on his wound!" Vic's commanding voice was also heard.

I winced as something pressed against my stomach; causing extreme pain to shoot up my spine. I tried looking around, only to find out that I couldn't; my spine had been broken when Gonzales stabbed me.

"T-The o-orb…" I managed to get out, blood spilling out on either side of my mouth.

I saw the orb by my side, out of the corner of my eye; the glow started to fade away… Like my life…

"Daniel, please! Don't leave me, I love you…" Savanna's voice was heard again.

I blinked a couple times, my vision had gone dark. Strangely I didn't panic as I went blind, or when I felt my breathing grow shallow.

"I l-l-love y-you t-too…" I struggled to get the words out, feeling Savanna's tears splash on my face.

"You're not going to die! I can fix this! I can fix this…" Vic wailed, resting her head on my stomach, "I can't lose you either… Please…"

I heard the urgency in my sister's voice. She had lost everything except our family, if she lost me, she would be haunted; telling herself that she should've protected me.

"It's o-okay… I-I-I'm go-going t-to j-j-join Cha-Chastity…S-She'll t-take care of m-me…" I stuttered out, already feeling my life being sucked away.

She only let out another wail, her tears soaking through my shirt.

"Bro… I'll make sure they get home…" Felix's voice was heard now, his tone held pure sadness as he choked on his words.

"G-Good…" I coughed, struggling to breathe now, "Vic, p-pro-protect Sava-Savanna…"

"I will… I will Daniel…" Vic breathed in shakily; by the sound of it.

Suddenly everything went bright; only a dark human figure walked my way, soon revealing a blonde girl. The blonde girl wore a white outfit, her skin whiter than mine, and her light blue eyes shined with the light that surrounded us.

"Vic has talked much about you, Daniel," The blonde gave me a gentle smile; before continuing, "I am Chastity…"

_**…**_

_Vic's POV:_

I slowly sat up into a straighter position, staring at my brother's distant eyes. His breathing had stopped.

"No, Daniel! Please, come back… Come back!" Savanna yelled, tears streamed down her face in a fast pace.

"Savanna… He's gone…" I whispered, tears stained my face as I stared at her; being gentle with the strawberry blonde.

"No, he's just resting!" Savanna bent down, hugging my brother's lifeless form tightly; screaming for him to come back.

"There is no spell to bring him back…" I caught Stephano's whisper, hearing Felix reply.

"There's got to be something…" Felix's voice held sadness.

I shook my head and grabbed the orb, climbing to my feet; I bent down and hauled Savanna to her feet, holding her up slightly as her body racked with more mournful tears.

"No, don't make me leave him!" Savanna struggled against my grip on her arm, causing me to hand the orb over to Felix.

"Savanna, he's gone! Dead!" I screamed, forcing her to face me; tears ran down her face as she stared at me.

She wailed out and hugged me tightly, her body shaking violently. I held her just as tightly, my eyes resting on my brother's corpse. His brown eyes held a distant look, his wound was covered in blood, and the corners of his mouth dripped with blood.

"Let's go…" Felix's voice was heard as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

My gaze traveled to the corner Barrel had cowered in, only to see the space empty. Barrel must've escaped when the situation turned on us.

I inhaled deeply, smelling the copper scent of blood; making me sick, knowing it was Daniel's.

"Come on, this way…" I guided a dazed Savanna out of that room, only to see a still Gonzales; his neck bent awkwardly.

I gave Savanna a small push, tearing my eyes off the silver body; thinking Stephano must've killed him.

"We will go back to our original room," Stephano stated softly yet firmly, taking the lead.

After we arrived back, I watched as Savanna crawled in a bed; the one farthest from the door. Felix sat on the couch while his hands covered his face; his white shirt held blood stains. With my back pressed against the wall, I slid down onto the floor, my knees bending towards me.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" Stephano slid down the wall, sitting by my side now, "Daniel was a brave young man… He is a great loss to all of us…"

"What am I supposed to tell our parents?" I whispered softly as I couldn't find my voice, tears starting to fall slowly.

Stephano fell silent, dropping his gaze to the hardwood floor. I leaned on him, watching Savanna's side shake, listening to her silent cries.

"That is your decision…" Stephano placed an arm around my shoulder, allowing me to cry on him.

"I was supposed to protect him… How could I not see Gonzales?" I allowed the tears to fall numbly, feeling large claws rake at my heart.

My throat had swelled up with grief and sorrow, making it harder to talk.

"He was hidden in the shadows… Not even I saw him…" Stephano rested his chin on my head, rubbing my back in small comforting circles.

I shut my eyes, trying to block off all the painful emotions; it felt like losing Robby all over again, but twice as painful.

"He was my brother…" I shook slightly, feeling the grief attack my very soul.

"There shall be a new star joining the black night, befriending the moon," Stephano cooed softly, trying to calm my shaking form.

"Maybe he joined the Great Wolf in the sky…" I whispered, feeling exhaustion flood over me.

I closed my eyes again, remembering the copper scent that covered my brother before we left; his blood.

_I'm so sorry… Daniel_…

**…**

"You let her die! You led us to those caves!" A familiar voice shouted, a dangerous bark added afterwards.

"I loved her as much as you did!" I snapped, ears flattening against my head.

I stared at a pure black Wolf, his chin was white as snow, chest fur puffed out. The Wolf had crimson eyes, hatred glowed in them. His fur bristled along his spine as he stared back; this was Robby.

"You made me leave her!" Robby snarled, lowering his head and baring his large canines.

"We would have died!" I barked, raising my head and watching his movements through piercing green eyes; my pupils had slit, like a cats.

Robby circled me slowly with bristled fur, hatred glowing eyes, and large extended claws.

"We should've never listened to you…" He sneered, lunging himself at me with a growl; snapping his jaw around my side.

I yelped, twisting towards him quickly and raising a sand colored paw…

A pained yelp was heard as my claws came in contact with his muzzle, tearing the soft and tender skin. I striked again, aiming a hard blow to his shoulder; shoving him off. He jumped back as I did the same; his muzzle dripped with fresh blood as he glared at me, breathing hard.

"Robby, I-I didn't mean-" I was cut off by a new voice; a calm and cold one that filled me with hatred and fear.

"Robert, come, she is not worth breaking a claw over…" A white Wolf sat on a rock, his fur glowed brightly as the Sun hit him.

I glared at the white Wolf that was perched on the boulder, light reflecting off of his calm crimson eyes.

"Why are _you_ here, Akita?" I growled lowly, tail lashing fiercely.

"I just happen to scan _my_ new territory, seeing that everyone is dead but you," Akita chuckled darkly, raising a paw and grooming it with closed eyes.

I felt my claws tear at the earth below as I growled again. Robby turned his back on me, not looking back once.

"It's your fault she's gone…" Robby whined, padding over towards a triumphant Akita.

"I hope we don't meet each other very soon, _Protector_…" Akita sneered, leaping off the boulder and trotting off; disappearing into some bushes.

I winced as Robby followed the white Wolf, stopping shortly in front of the bushes and giving me an expressionless stare.

"You couldn't protect her…" His voice started to sound distant; like I was going through a tunnel.

"Don't go, please…" I whined, flattening my ears, "You're my best friend…"

"I _was_ your best friend…" He disappeared into the bushes, following Akita.

_It's your fault she's dead…_

_It's your fault he's dead…_

_You couldn't protect them…_

**…**

"Don't leave me!" I yowled, jerking awake; sitting bolt straight up.

I allowed my gaze to dart around the room confusedly, feeling very disorientated. All the memories over the last couple days came flooding back, making me sick to the stomach. A hand was placed on my back, while a hushed voice sliced the silence; a very familiar spicy scent flooding my keen nostrils.

"_Femme_, what's wrong?" A sleepy Stephano questioned, sitting up beside me.

I now noticed we were on the opposite bed of Savanna's bed; my eyes started adjusting to the dark, like night vision.

"It was just a bad dream…" I whispered, hoping the others didn't wake to my scream.

He put his arm around my shoulder, gently pulling me back down with him.

"Go back to sleep, you need to rest… Tomorrow you will be going home…" Stephano whispered softly, pulling the covers over us.

I drifted back to sleep, breathing in his natural scent.


	12. Chapter twelve: Goodbyes Are Always Hard

_Vic's POV:_

I watched as Stephano poked the orb, looking at it with such concentration.

"Felix, you live in Sweden, correct?" Stephano questioned from the desk he sat at, stroking the orb once.

"Yes, that's home…" Felix replied slowly, exhaustion covering his words.

I shifted around on the bed, stealing a glance at a blank Savanna; her once bright and happy eyes were now dull and pained.

"_En Suede_…" Stephano stroked the orb once more, making it glow a bright yellowish color.

A corner of the room lit up with the same color, a _swishing_ sound came from the lighted corner; sucking in dust that floated around and papers that lie on the floor.

"Home sweet home…" Felix sighed with relief, turning towards Savanna and I, "I'm sorry for Daniel… It was a pleasure meeting all of you…"

I smiled softly, accepting the tight hug from the crazed gamer, and watching as he hugged Savanna afterwards; approaching the lighted corner, and turning towards us once more.

"Keep watching my videos… Bros…" He joked solemnly, nodding at Stephano with a tired grin, "Thank you for helping us…"

"It is my duty, to protect the helpless," Stephano nodded back; both males brofisting each other.

"I really hope we don't see each other very soon," I smiled, hearing Felix's chuckle as he was engulfed by the bright light.

"Where do you live?" Stephano turned towards me and Savanna.

"Tennessee…" Savanna replied quietly, sitting beside me.

I gave her a small smile, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He's in a better place…" I said softly, earning a nod from her and a very small smile.

"I hope you're right…" She breathed, closing her eyes as a tear fell.

"_Au Tennessee_," Stephano stroked the orb one last time, causing the corner to light up again.

"Goodbye…" Savanna nodded at Stephano, quickly entering the portal to our realm.

I stood up slowly, approaching the lighted corner, only to be turned and smothered in a deep kiss.

"I do care…" He whispered after we broke apart.

"Then come with me, please…" I begged, hugging him tightly.

"I can't… If Barrel were to take over different dimensions, it would lie on my shoulders…" He whispered, running his fingers along my hair.

I nodded, understanding what he meant. If Stephano were to come, the orb would be left un-guarded; terrifyingly, giving Barrel the chance of taking over different realms.

"I know…" I sighed, loosening the hug and looking up at him, "Thank you, for everything that you've done…"

"It has been an honor…" Stephano whispered, closing the distance between us again in a sweet, passionate kiss.

"Goodbye…" I gave him a gentle smile as we broke apart, pulling away from him.

"_Au revoir_…" Stephano waved as light started to blind my vision.

I backed in the corner further, entering the bright portal. I felt like I was being put to sleep; feeling tired all of a sudden. Giving into the sleepy feeling, I closed my eyes; my mind going blank instantly.

**…**

"Vic?! Oh my god… She's dead!" A woman screamed frantically, causing me to open my eyes slowly.

Lights blinded me for a couple seconds, before I could examine my surroundings. I was in a white room, surrounded by three people; my father, mother, and little brother.

"W-Where am I?" I questioned, looking at the ivy tube that was attached to my arm.

"She's alive!" Stephan exclaimed, making me snap my gaze towards him.

"You're in a Hospital, baby…" My mother cooed, stroking my arm; her face covered in tear stains.

"Where have you been?" My father questioned, making my mother give him a look.

"Don't ask her now; we don't know what she's been through…" My mother said in a hushed voice.

Luckily, my high senses didn't disappear again; allowing me to hear a cluster of noises right outside my Hospital room. A monitor beeped continuously, indicating my heart rate's speed. My injured leg was wrapped neatly with gauze, propped up on a pillow. I then noticed I was in a Hospital gown, lying on a propped up bed. The back of my wrist stung as more fluid went through the ivy tube, hydrating me.

"Where is S-Savanna?" I asked; voice sounding hoarse and dry.

"In another room…" My mother said quietly, as if hesitating to say something.

"Daniel is dead…" I stated bluntly, feeling the haze in my mind starting to clear up.

"No… No… No!" My mother screeched in a mournful cry, hugging my father; tears threatening to spill out of his dark eyes.

"Y-Y-You're l-lying…" Stephan whispered, pointing at me with a shaky finger, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry… I c-couldn't p-p-protect him…" I stuttered, feeling the urge to throw up whatever medication they had forced down to my stomach while I was sleeping.

Just then, an African American woman stepped inside the room, dragging a tray of medications with her. She wore a white outfit, a stethoscope hugging her neck. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking at my mourning family.

"Is this a good time? She needs a bandage changing for that leg of hers if it's going to heal…" She said quietly.

I nodded, beckoning for her to change the dressing on my injured leg. I was home… _Daniel was sacrificed for our survival_… I thought numbly, exhaustion flooding over me as the nurse, known as Helen, used a syringe to put pain killers in my ivy tube.

_I'm home…_

_I will keep my promise and protect Savanna… Even at the cost of my own life… Watch over him Chastity_…


	13. Stay tuned

_**Stay tuned for... Wolven Wars: Colliding Worlds**_

_Vic's POV:_

"I'm not fucking lying!" I pounded my fist against the table, glaring at the two detectives.

Detective Millard glared back, taking a seat across the table from me. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms, looking at me with baby blue guarded eyes.

Detective Adam Millard was a white man, wearing a black suit and a tie to match; dress shoes matching also. He had blonde hair, and buzz haircut.

"Vic, I'm going to ask one more time… How were you abducted from your home?" Detective Millard questioned, leaning forward and folding his arms on the table.

I opened mouth to argue, but decided against it. _I'll tell them what they want to hear_… I thought with an inward growl.

"Once the three of us got to my house, we decided to play outside for a while; seeing it was a beautiful afternoon and a Friday…" I described the sunny day, lying with every detail that left my throat, "We had noticed this white SUV Cadillac… It had been driving up and down the street a couple times."

"Did you ever get a good look at the license plate?" Detective Foster questioned, looking up from his notes that he had taken so far.

Detective Levi Foster was an African American, dressed in a black suit with a matching tie, and dress shoes; the top of his head shined with the light slightly, he was bald.

"No," I shook my head, before continuing with my lies, "The car finally stopped, making us weary… Four men climbed out of the SUV."

"Can you describe these men?" Detective Millard questioned, also taking notes.

I shook my head slowly.

"Someone grabbed me from behind, placing a black rag over my head quickly… I tried fighting back, hearing my brother and his girlfriend scream… I wasn't strong enough…" I sighed, dropping my gaze as the memory of Gonzales attacking my brother flooded my mind.

"Please, continue… We need to prevent this from happening to another family…" Detective Foster urged me on, softly.

_Trust me… It won't happen to another family, not with Stephano protecting the orb_… My heart stung with the memory of leaving the golden being behind.

"They stuffed us in the car without a word… Someone pressed a hand onto of my nose, forcing me to smell this… Gas… Knocking me out cold…" I struggled to find a word to describe the smell that I was lying of.

Both Detectives nodded, silently urging me to carry on with my story.

"The next thing I remember, the three of us where in a small room. After a couple days of being trapped in that room, they fed us… Then, they took Savanna and I to separate rooms… Daniel tried fighting, only to get knocked out by two of the men…" I stopped, allowing them to take their notes.

"You had no idea of your location?" Detective Millard questioned, tapping his pen impatiently.

"No," I shook my head, remembering to put an important detail in my story full of lies. "One of them placed a rag over my head, so I wouldn't see his face… He raped me."

"That'll explain what they found in the rape kit," Detective Foster's eyes lit up; the story of lies making sense to the man.

I nodded slowly; that night Stephano and I had spent together was installed in my brain. The doctors had insisted on doing a rape kit, wanting to see if I had internal injuries. I allowed them, only for them to find out I had lost my virginity. Thought it left the Doctors confused as to why I wasn't damaged, they accepted what information they had received. I was great full that, the detectives bought my story with ease; especially the _rape_ part.

"You went missing for _five_ months, how come the doctors determined your information as _fresh_?" Detective Millard questioned, his blue eyes sparking with mistrust.

"He raped me over and over again… What do you expect?" I snapped, realizing that I needed to put emotion into my web of lies.

Detective Millard shook his head and closed his note pad, putting his pen away also; Detective Foster doing the same.

"We'll see you tomorrow, bright and early," Detective Millard rose from his seat, opened the door, and exited the room.

After leaving the police station, I waited outside the building; waiting on my friend to come and pick me up.

"Help! Please, someone!" A woman's screech entered through my ears, causing me to turn in the direction; only to find nothing.

The same voice screamed again, this time it was followed by a deep bark. I couldn't see the situation with my eyes at the moment, but I knew exactly what was happening; one of Akita's Wolves was attacking an innocent bystander. More screaming came crashing into my ears.

"Someone help her!" A man shouted.

"Call Animal Control!" Another woman screamed.

I quickly looked around, finally finding a suitable place to change; in a moldy alley. Bolting over, and squeezing in, the alley I grabbed my crystal necklace that was hid under my shirt. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I squeezed the clear stone.

"Help me! Please!" The first woman cried out desperately.

Within a few seconds and quick flash of green, I was already racing towards the screaming crowd; on four paws, not two feet.

People screamed in terror as I rushed pass them, finally arriving at the scene.

"Another one!" A voice called out, terror rising in his panicked voice.

I observed the scene quickly; a black Wolf had its back towards me, towering over a frightened young woman who lay on the floor, staring back at the large creature with fear.

"Please, don't…" She breathed in horror, her eyes following the Wolf's paw as it raised above her head, poising to strike.

Without a moment's hesitation, I threw myself at the other Wolf, all my body weight causing both our figures to go barreling across the stoned road.

"Not on my watch…" I growled with flattened ears and a lashing tail, jumping back up to my paws.

"We'll see about that…" A familiar voice snarled as the black Wolf rose to his paws; revealing a snow colored chin and red eyes that shined with hatred.

This was Robby…


	14. Songs for characters, groups, and couple

Individuals:

Vic': "One of Us" by Aviators and Lectro Dub.  
Daniel: "Bad World" by TwoDown.  
Savanna: ''Bulletproof" by La Roux.  
Stephano: "The Divider" by Benn.  
Felix/Pewdie: "Dissection" by Benn.  
Gonzalez: "Sent From Hell" by TwoDown.  
Barrel: ''In for the Kill'' by La Roux.

Couples:

Daniel/Savanna [Dying Scene]: ''Sink'' by Benn.

Stephano/Vic: ''Lullaby'' by Benn.

Groups:

BroArmy/BarrelArmy: ''Worlds Collide'' by Benn.


End file.
